


I’m Froze By Desire

by an_an0maly (prettylittlelea)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: D/s relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlelea/pseuds/an_an0maly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sub•mit - <i>v</i>; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I’m Froze By Desire (I/V)  
 **Author:** [](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/profile)[**an_an0maly**](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.  
 **Pairing:** (RPF) Lea Michele/Dianna Agron  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 32,000+  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. Nothing belongs to me. This is based on real people, but in no way is a factual representation of these actors or their lives.  
 **Author’s Note:**  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.  
 **Betas:** Thank you to [](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleek23**](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/) for the beta job. Especially cause you were so stressed throughout it. And thanks to [](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/profile)[**aroo4life**](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/) for all the help in getting this finished on time. I really appreciate it.

  


~*~*~

_I am yours now,  
So now I don’t ever have to leave._

~*~*~

 

She’d been attracted to her from that first day they’d met. She knew she’d been the last one cast and it only made her more nervous. The others had already met, sat through script readings and formed friendships and she worried about whether she’d be accepted as a fellow actor and potential friend. Dianna had stepped onto the lot that first day of filming, fresh-faced, hair-straightened and butterflies in her stomach. But when this slip of a brunette had introduced herself, all giggles and smiles, Dianna couldn’t help but feel drawn to her.

“Everyone’s been debating your personality for the last few hours,” Lea had revealed with a grin as she practically dragged the blonde around the lot. “You’ve got the trailer on the end of mine and Naya’s. She plays Santana,” she added with a tilt of her head and a glance over her shoulder.

Dianna couldn’t help but smile down at the brunette and her amusing level of energy. “I’m almost afraid to ask what everyone thinks of me,” she replied softly, keeping close to Lea as they weaved their way through a parking lot, around a sound stage and toward a row of trailers. Lea had linked their fingers together to guide her quickly and safely around the lot and Dianna had no choice but to follow.

Lea glanced back at Dianna with a sheepish look on her face. “Cory and I googled you,” she admitted. “But don’t worry, the only interesting thing we could find out was that you’d been on _Heroes_ ,” Lea suddenly stopped and rounded on Dianna, causing the blonde to stumble. “I mean, not that you’re not interesting, but,” Lea seemed flustered for a second. “This is coming out all wrong!” She exclaimed and Dianna couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and failed at trying to hold back a grin.

She felt her heart flutter briefly as she watched the younger woman flounder in her attempt at apologizing. The attraction was strong and the connection startling, but Dianna tried not to let her interest show. She knew not to mix business with pleasure, and she wasn’t about to jeopardize this last chance at employment on the _possibility_ of a relationship.

 

~*~*~

Although she hardly had any scenes in the pilot, Dianna made sure to be on set as often as possible for those few weeks. She’d already been a late-comer and she didn’t want to feel like she was missing out while many members of the cast were spending days in the “Tin Shed” rehearsing dance moves, or in the studio recording songs, or on set filming scenes. She made sure to arrive some mornings with a gift or two for the cast or crew. One day it was homemade muffins – vegan, of course. Another day she offered to do a coffee run that didn’t involve going to craft services.

At the end of October, filming for the pilot was complete and the waiting game began. Ryan had assured the cast he’d contact them as soon as he knew anything from FOX. They were confident in Ryan and the show and hoped FOX would give their stamp of approval - and not just because they were all hoping to find some permanent, stable work. When Ryan had called it a wrap on that last day of shooting, the cast and a few of the production team had organized a celebratory dinner. Dianna had been seated next to Chris and Naya while opposite Lea. Cory had taken up residence next to Amber who was joking around with Kevin and Jenna across from them.

They shared their plans for the next few weeks and it was revealed Dianna was working on her own screenplay while Jenna and Lea were headed back to New York, at least for a few weeks. There was talk of a _Spring Awakening_ concert to be held sometime mid-December and both _Spring Awakening_ alums were hoping to be in attendance. As their meals were served, Lea quickly jumped in to initiate a toast to thank Ryan, Ian and Brad while some of the others, like Cory, jokingly toasted about needing the work.

 

~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, Dianna ensured she kept in contact with her new friends. She’d managed to meet up with Chris and Amber for a shopping trip and even organized a lunch date with Naya. Cory had stayed in LA for a few extra days and he’d crashed her and Naya’s lunch date with a grin and an unhealthy amount of cheese on his pasta dish.

Although Dianna had made an effort to meet with some of the others at least once or twice, she had only lasted three days before she began messaging Lea, checking in with her, trying to maintain their new-found friendship, she told herself. Soon enough, a few ‘How are you?’ text messages turned into full text conversations until Lea couldn’t have been bothered typing out all her responses and just called Dianna instead.

Their phone calls started off once every two to three days, but before long, they became a daily activity. Sometimes they called each other more than once a day. The calls varied, occasionally lasting only a few minutes to say a quick ‘hello’, but it became increasingly common for their phone conversations to last hours, many times venturing well into the night. Jonathan had jokingly teased Lea about having replaced him with a newer, prettier, more feminine model, when she’d taken a call in the middle of a dinner date.

With each phone call and text message, the relationship between the two girls continued to grow. Dianna quickly found herself attracted to Lea’s enthusiasm for the job, her drive to succeed and her bubbly personality. She knew she was treading dangerous territory when she could feel her heart beat harder and faster in her chest every time Lea’s name flashed across the screen of her phone.

Late one night, curled up in bed with her phone pressed to her ear, Lea had confided in her. Lea told her about life before moving out to California to try her hand at television. She’d auditioned for the role of Maria in the revival production of _West Side Story_ but had lost the part to Josefina Scaglione. She admitted she hadn’t handled the rejection well and had been devastated. Dianna had listened intently with a heavy heart as Lea talked about the move to Los Angeles and how she’d given herself two months to find work. And then _Glee_ happened. “But look where you are now,” Dianna had replied with a grin. “We’ve got a great group of people and we have to stay positive. I’m sure we’ll find out soon that FOX approved of the pilot.”

Lea had laughed at Dianna’s optimism, but appreciated the effort Dianna had been putting in to make her feel better. “Ok, I told you a secret. Now, you tell me one,” she’d said pulling her covers tighter around her shoulders. It was nearing the end of November and the temperature in New York was dropping with every day that passed. She loved the warmth and feeling of protection she got from the curling up beneath her blankets and comforter.

Dianna smiled into the phone as she shifted her feet slightly beneath the covers. “Um,” she began, trying to think of a worthy secret. “I don’t think I have any secrets. Or well, any interesting ones, anyway,” she said softly into the phone.

“Oh, come on,” Lea said, trying to coax Dianna into opening up. “Everyone has an interesting secret.”

Dianna laughed as she rolled onto her back. The street light streaming through the gap in her curtains caught her attention briefly. “Ok,” she sighed. “Glee... it was going to be my last audition,” she revealed softly.

Lea’s brow furrowed as she brought the blankets up and over the top of her head. “What do you mean?” she asked gently.

Dianna sighed again into the phone before turning away from her window. She pulled the covers up a little higher. “I’d gotten a few acting jobs here and there but nothing steady and it was just getting harder and harder to keep putting myself out there,” she said. “I was just about to put acting away for a while when I got the call-back for Glee.”

Lea was quiet for a few seconds. “Then it was meant to be,” she finally replied with genuine conviction.

“Then it was meant to be,” Dianna repeated with a smile and a nod of her head, even though Lea couldn’t see her.

 

~*~*~

“Congratulations, Miss Agron, for being an employed actress,” Lea greeted as she pressed the ‘answer’ button on her phone.

“Congratulations, Miss _Sarfati_ , on also being employed,” Dianna replied with a grin as she pulled her legs up onto her couch and crossed them.

Lea groaned as Dianna emphasised her surname, but she quickly moved on. “So, I’m booking my flight as we speak,” she said before biting her lip. “I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?” She asked a little nervously. Normally, she didn’t mind asking friends for favors, but she’d only known Dianna for two months and she wasn’t sure what the time frame was on these sorts of requests.

“Sure!” Dianna replied enthusiastically. “How can I help?”

“Jenna is letting me crash at her apartment, but I was wondering, seeing as you’ve been an LA local for a while, if you’d help me find an apartment?” Lea asked before biting on her lower lip again. She folded her right arm under her breasts and leaned back against her kitchen counter, a vegetarian sauce cooking behind her.

Dianna laughed lightly into the phone before nodding her head in understanding. “Well,” she began, thinking about the recently vacant room in her apartment. She knew it was a dangerous idea, what with the attraction she felt toward Lea steadily growing, but as Lea’s friend she would feel guilty if she sat by and didn’t at least offer the use of the room as a temporary residence. “I have that spare bedroom if you’d like a more permanent place to stay. The lease is up in September though,” she offered with a little apprehension.

Lea’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you serious?” She asked straightening up, her jaw dropping open.

“Of course,” Dianna replied as she shrugged a shoulder as she reached for the throw rug on the back of her couch and pulling it toward her.

Lea beamed with excitement down the phone line. “You don’t know what you’ve just gotten yourself into, do you?” She asked with a wide grin. When she was met with silence, Lea couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. “I wish I could see your face right now!” she exclaimed before letting her laughter die down to a wide grin.

Dianna ducked her head and shook it slightly as she grinned at the sound of Lea’s excitement. She felt her cheeks heating up slightly. “What have I gotten myself into, indeed?”

 

~*~*~

Lea opened the top flaps of the box in front of her and looked inside at the contents. She smiled as she recognised her collection of about half a dozen editions of _’Wuthering Heights’_. She pulled out a few of the books and set them on the top shelf of her bookcase. She fixed them up, puting them in order of oldest to youngest before she returned back to the box. She reached back in to gather a few more editions. Just as her fingers wrapped around the leather of one of her oldest editions, she felt a slight tickle on the back of her hand. She twisted her hand slightly to find the source of the distraction when she saw eight legs, a small head and a fat abdomen scurry over her knuckle and disappear between two books. Leaping back she let out an ear-piercing squeal as she began hopping around and waving her hands frantically in the air.

She hopped around on the spot before her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she began to high-tail it out of her room. Just as she made it to the doorway, Dianna came rushing in. Lea bowled Dianna over, the two of them toppling to the ground with a thud. Lea tried to scramble away, her hands slapping at the hardwood floors, but her legs were tangled with Dianna’s and all her flailing had done was tousle their hair and ruffle their clothes. Lea continued to whine with fear as she attempted to find a way out of her new bedroom. “Let me out. Let me out,” she chanted as she tried to crawl across the hardwood floors, her body dragging Dianna’s along with her.

Dianna covered her face quickly as Lea’s hand suddenly swiped at her face. “Alright, that’s it,” she practically growled as she grabbed Lea and rolled them over, pinning Lea to the floor. Dianna gripped Lea’s wrists in her hands and pressed them into the floor as the rest of her body pinned Lea down.

“Lea? Lea!” She called out as she stared down at the brunette, her own blonde strands framing her face. She sucked in a breath when she watched Lea arch her back. She ignored the rush of heat she felt run through her body.

Lea rocked her hips against Dianna in an attempt to get away while she arched her head back. She tried to twist her arms, but Dianna tightened her grip. Oh God, Dianna thought to herself as she watched Lea struggle. The brunette’s cheeks were flushed and her chest brushed against her own as their hips rocked together again. The way Lea was struggling, fighting her, was stirring feelings in Dianna she’d been trying to forget. She tried to push down the stirrings of her arousal, reminding herself that Lea hadn’t given her consent, hadn’t chosen to be a willing participant.

Lea felt Dianna’s body press further into hers. The strip of skin exposed between the hem of her t-shirt and her shorts rubbed against the hardwood floor as she rocked her hips in an attempt to break free for a third time. When the weight of Dianna seemed to settle further into her, she spread her legs and planted her feet into the ground. She felt Dianna’s hips settle between her own and she ceased her struggling to look up at Dianna breathing heavily above her.

“What are - ” but her sentence was cut off as her gaze finally met Dianna’s. Hazel eyes bored into her brown eyes and her breath caught as she felt Dianna’s gaze travel down to her lips.

Dianna felt the pounding of her heart in her chest as she continued staring down at Lea trapped beneath her. Long brown strands of hair were spread across the smooth floorboards. Her chest rose and fell with every breath causing her breasts to strain against the cotton of her navy blue polo t-shirt.

Dianna closed her eyes and dropped her head slightly as she tried to ignore the feel of Lea’s thighs cradling her hips. When she felt calm enough, she opened her eyes caught the confused, yet intrigued look on Lea’s face and knew she needed to remedy the situation.

She quickly rolled off Lea and released Lea’s wrists. She pushed herself up off the ground and held out a hand to Lea who was now sitting up staring at her. “Are you ok?” she asked, concerned as Lea just continued to stare at her.

Lea accepted Dianna’s hand and pulled herself up off the ground. She stared at Dianna for a few seconds and when the blonde’s question sunk in she shook her head and quickly straightened out her t-shirt. She had no idea what had just passed between them on the floor. Actually, she had an _idea_ , but it just didn’t sit with the image Dianna outwardly displayed. She looked over the blonde carefully and quickly noted the blush creeping up her neck and the way Dianna could barely meet her gaze. “There was a spider,” Lea finally explained, her finger pointing in the direction of the half opened box, her eyes trained on Dianna’s face.

Dianna recovered and tried to hold back a smile at Lea’s explanation. “A spider?” she asked in clarification. She placed her hands on her hips and ducked her head as a giggle escaped.

Lea crossed her arms and her eyebrows rose as she stared at Dianna, begging the other girl to challenge her. “It crawled across my hand!” Lea exclaimed as she held up the back of her right hand and waved it in front of the blonde’s face. The moment they’d shared on the floor wasn’t forgotten, not by Lea at least, but she could respect a subject change when she saw one.

“Aww,” Dianna consoled as she stepped closer and stroked Lea’s arm in a comforting manner. “Do you want me to catch it for you?” she asked with a half smile and a tilt of her head.

Lea’s eyes bulged for a second and her jaw dropped as she realized her mistake in not closing the lid on the box. “What if it’s not in the box anymore? I can’t sleep in here if I don’t know where it is,” she said taking a few quick steps backwards and into the hallway, her arms crossing over her chest as if to safeguard herself against any further spider attacks.

Dianna grinned as she stepped into the hall and began to lead Lea toward the kitchen, leaving the spider and the box of books behind them. “How about you get started on dinner and I’ll try to catch the spider so you have a new, spider-free room to sleep in tonight?” Dianna asked as they entered the kitchen and Dianna began to look for a suitable container to trap the aracnid.

Lea placed her hands on her hips and stared at Dianna’s back for a few seconds. “Fine, she said. “Just,” Lea began with a sheepish look as Dianna turned to look over her shoulder at Lea. “Don’t kill him, okay?”

Dianna couldn’t help but laugh as she grabbed a container and lid from the cupboard under the sink. She straightened up and squeezed Lea’s shoulder gently as she brushed past. “You should think of a name for him,” Dianna called out from the hallway. Lea just narrowed her eyes at Dianna’s retreating back.

~*~*~

Although they didn’t speak about it, Lea certainly thought about their encounter on the floor. By the time she’d finished cooking dinner that night, it was as if nothing had happened, but Lea couldn’t stop wondering about it.

For days, Lea just let everything go back to normal. She still joked around on set with Dianna, still hugged her and shared their meals together. She still asked Dianna to share playlists and recipes that they could try at home. But with every encounter, Lea couldn’t help but stand a little closer, hold on a little tighter and take mental note of Dianna’s reactions, not just to her, but her reactions to their friends as well.

She bit her lip as she stood by the edge of the tent and watched Dianna and Chris standing by craft services joking and laughing. Dianna was in Quinn’s Cheerio uniform with her warm, black coat wrapped around her. She watched as Chris said something that caused Dianna to blush and duck her head, her arms coming up to cross over her chest. Lea folded her own arms across her chest as she continued to stare at the pair. Sometimes, looking at Dianna, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was the same Dianna that she’d had pinning her to the ground.

Lea made a snap decision. She sidled up next to Dianna and wrapped an arm around her waist. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed her other hand on Dianna’s shoulder, pulling the girl down slightly. “You don’t mind if we host a girl’s night, do you?” She asked, her chin now resting on the hand on Dianna’s shoulder. She grinned up at the blonde and ignored the raised eyebrow Chris was currently sporting.

Dianna tilted her head back slightly and turned it toward Lea. She tucked a loose strand of hair from her ponytail behind her ear and smiled at Lea. “That sounds like a great idea,” she replied, her blush still tinging her cheeks pink from her conversation with Chris.

“Fantastic! I’ll let everyone know,” she said before placing a kiss on Dianna’s cheek. She rocked back on her heels and moved to hug Dianna’s arm to her front briefly. As she began to walk off, she twisted her body around and waved at Chris and Dianna.

Dianna’s blush deepened as she watched Lea walk away. She turned back to Chris to find him wearing a smirk, his arms folded across his front. “Shoosh, you,” she admonished with a light tap on his arm.

 

~*~*~

Lea practically danced her way into the living room, a glass of red wine in one hand and the open bottle in the other. She’d followed through on her plan to invite the girls over for a “girls’ night”. She’d seen the effects of alcohol on Dianna before and was counting on the flowing wine and beer to loosen a few tongues and hopefully shed some light on the situation with Dianna. "What did I miss?" she asked with a grin as she settled on one of the throw pillows in front of the coffee table. She carefully placed the wine bottle next to the open pizza box in the middle of the table before taking a sip from her glass.

"Jenna was telling us about what _really_ happens off stage on Broadway," Heather said with a grin. She nudged Naya slightly, who was sitting next to her, resting back on her hands.

Lea narrowed her eyes at Jenna. "Whatever she said, I have worse stories about her," she threatened with a grin. Jenna reached over and pushed Lea who let her body move with the momentum and caught her fall with her hand. She laughed as she straightened herself back up and wiggled slightly to get comfortable.

"So Dianna,” Naya started before her eyes slid over to Lea. “Lea. Everyone is dying to know... Cory. Good kisser, or not so much?" she asked with a smirk as she reached for the Corona in front of her.

Lea snorted into her wine glass as she looked over at Dianna who was resting against the front of the couch on the floor. She waited, her eyes trained on Dianna over the top of her glass as the blonde’s head turned toward her. She tried to hide her grin as Dianna’s eyes narrowed in her direction.

"You! Stop it," Dianna admonished with a finger pointed in Lea's direction. The corner of her mouth curved up, betraying the tone behind her command.

Amber raised an eyebrow, shifted her weight on her right hand and looked from her right to her left at Dianna and Lea respectively. “What are we missing?” she asked suspiciously.

Lea couldn't help but giggle before reaching for her glass and taking a sip. She swallowed it slowly as Amber stared at her pointedly. "Come on, Dianna,” she began, a mischievous smirk in place. “Not everyone was there during your first scene.”

Dianna narrowed her eyes at Lea as she shifted her weight forward. "I will get you back for this," she threatened.

Lea bit her lip as she raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner. When Dianna’s eyes narrowed slightly, Lea couldn’t help herself when she let her gaze slip down to Dianna’s lips before darting back up to her eyes.

Dianna’s heart skipped a beat as she recognized the look she was receiving. It hadn’t been the first time she’d seen it, or felt it directed at her. She felt as if there was something going on in that mind of Lea’s and she wasn’t privy to it. The cold press of Naya’s beer bottle into the side of her arm startled her out of her thoughts. She looked around at the eager faces and tried to convince them to move on from this embarrassing story. “You don’t want to hear this,” she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Oh! Now I definitely need to know about this!" Heather said sitting forward and leaning her elbows on the table. She cradled her jaw in her hands and stared intently at Dianna. "I wasn't there the first day, remember? Fill me in."

Dianna blushed and tried to wave them off. "Nothing really happened,” she said with a slight eye roll. “I have no idea what incident Lea's even hinting at," Dianna tried again and added in a shrug of her shoulders for effect.

"He farted!" Lea suddenly exclaimed before bursting out in a fit of loud, boisterous laughter. She clutched at her stomach and braced herself on the corner of the table.

There was a beat of silence from the rest of the girls before Amber started cracking up. She hit the edge of the table with the palm of her hand as she threw her head back, a full, thunderous, belly laugh erupted and the sound reverberated off the walls, mixing with Lea’s. Heather's mouth hung open for a second before peals of laughter had her bending forward holding her stomach as well.

"Are you serious? He didn't!" Naya asked halfway between shock and mirth. When Dianna could only blush and duck her head as her finger traced the rim of her wine glass, Naya couldn't stop the giggling that burst up from within. She squeezed Dianna’s arm gently. “Oh God,” she said between giggles.

"Aw, Di," Amber finally said with a wide grin. She grabbed Dianna around the shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. "It's ok," she tried to console her, but her body shook with unconcealed laughter and Dianna pouted slightly.

Lea fell back against the floor and was practically rolling around with laughter. She paused long enough to sit back up before she revealed further information about Dianna’s scene with Cory. "You should have seen her face! She went bright red and Cory... he... he," she tried to continue on but just remembering what had happened had her in a fit of laughter once more. "He, he said 'making an entrance there Dianna? But better out than in, right?'" she finally managed to finish with a Cory impersonation.

"Ew!" Jenna exclaimed as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "He blamed you? Oh that's not cool," she said sympathetically, still sporting a grin of amusement.

“I can’t believe you _told_ ,” Dianna said blushing from her place pressed against Amber’s side. The others continued to roar with laughter, Heather fell into Naya, knocking them back onto the floor.

“ _I_ can’t believe she kept it in this long,” Amber replied with a grin, hugging Dianna tightly into her side before releasing her.

“Hey!” Lea exclaimed in indignation. She reached forward into the pizza box and picked up a piece of left over crust and pulled back her arm, threatening to launch it in Amber’s direction.

“Don’t even _think_ about it,” Amber said holding up a hand in Lea’s face as Dianna quickly leaned away and into Naya who had righted herself and Heather again.

Lea narrowed her eyes, faked a toss, but quickly relented as she slowly lowered her hand and dropped the crust back into the almost empty pizza box. “You got lucky, this time,” she said as a warning.

“That’s better,” Amber said with a sound of agreement and a decisive nod.

After Lea’s reveal about Dianna’s first scene, it wasn’t long before the conversation turned to more private, personal matters, spurred on by a poorly played game of “Truth or Dare” – without the dare.

“Ok,” Heather began as she swirled the last of her drink. “Last time you danced around naked?” she asked Lea before looking around at the group.

“Last night,” Lea answered with a shrug of her shoulder before taking a sip of her drink. She leaned back on her left hand and tilted her head back, rolling her neck.

Dianna sat forward with a grin and a giggle. The alcohol was clearly affecting her. “You danced around naked? _Where?_ ”

“She’d probably dance around the entire _apartment_ naked if she could,” Jenna commented as she quickly leaned away from Lea’s swatting hand.

“One time!” Lea exclaimed sitting up properly and holding her index finger up to indicate the number one. “How did this night turn into a ‘pick on Lea’ event?” she asked with a mock pout as she folded her arms across her chest, being careful not to spill her wine.

“Where did you dance naked?” Dianna asked again. She could feel her head swimming slightly, but she was more concerned with trying to figure out how she’d missed something like a naked dancing Lea in her own apartment.

“I do it all the time,” Heather butted in just before bringing her glass to her lips and swallowing the last of her Malibu and Pineapple Juice. “Don’t dish anything interesting while I’m gone,” she said as she pushed herself up off the floor and headed toward the kitchen. “Or, just talk loudly.”

Suddenly, Dianna hit the edge of the table with her palm causing the drinks to wobble and the pizza box to shift. “Where did you dance around naked?” she asked at full volume, her hand repeatedly hitting the edge of the table.

“And... this is where I cut you off,” Amber said taking Dianna’s glass from her hand and holding it out to Lea beside her.

Lea grinned as she took Dianna’s glass from Amber and set it on the floor between her and Jenna, well out of Dianna’s reach. “In my room. I wasn’t going to dance around out here, was I?” she finally answered with a smile.

Dianna sunk back against the couch. “Oh.”

Naya hid her smile behind the top of her beer bottle. “My turn,” she announced moving the game along just as Heather made her re-entrance, a new full glass of her drink of choice. She took a swig of her beer and set it on the top of her crossed thighs. “Di,” she said, her eyes narrowing in on the quite intoxicated girl. “Favorite sexual position?”

Heather giggled while Jenna just shook her head slightly. Lea’s heart began to pound in anticipation. She’d be lying if she said this wasn’t a topic she wanted to hear about. She began to trace the rim of her glass with her index finger, trying to keep her gaze away from Dianna’s direction. Lea was hoping not to draw attention to herself or the interest she had in Dianna’s answer, but the way Dianna lolled her head to the side and appeared to be thinking so carefully, intrigued her even more. She subtly sat up a little straighter and brought her glass to her lips to take a sip trying to give the appearance of nonchalance.

“Mmm,” Dianna hummed, her eyes searching the ceiling for a few seconds before drifting down to the table top. When she finally decided on an appropriate response, she tilted her head toward Naya. “I know you all think I’m a _little_ tipsy and am going to blurt out something shocking, but I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’m perfectly happy with the missionary position.” Heather and Naya and even Jenna groaned in disappointment, Naya even rolled her eyes and her head to share a look with Heather. Lea, though, continued to watch Dianna very carefully. “I think I’m... vanilla? Is that the term?” she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around at her friends for clarification.

Lea kept silent. She tilted her head slightly and watched as the blonde giggled and swatted at Heather’s finger that was trying to poke her from across the table. Dianna, it seemed, was a better actor than she’d first given her credit for. “Why?” Lea suddenly blurted out. She hadn’t meant to ask that, but she was realizing a little too late that perhaps the alcohol was affecting her a little bit, as well.

Dianna turned her head toward Lea, her hand finally successfully swatting Heather’s finger away from her. “Hmm?” she asked, completely oblivious to Lea’s question.

Jenna and Naya sat back amused at the direction the game was taking. “Why?” Lea tried once again. She thought about retracting her question, for about half a second, but she thought this might be one of her only chances at garnering the information she wanted. “Why missionary? Why so _vanilla_ , Di?”

Dianna automatically shrugged a shoulder in reply. “I guess I like looking into my partner’s eyes. It feels more,” she hummed softly as she tried to find the word she was looking for, “intimate.”

“I’m going to have to agree with Di on this one,” Jenna said interrupting. “Although I don’t mind exploring other positions,” she said dragging out her last word, “there is something arousing about the idea of staring into your lover’s eyes during sex.”

“Nope,” Amber suddenly said shaking her head and waving her hand in the air in disagreement. “It's all about being on top,” she added, nodding her head with a grin.

“I’m hearing that!” Heather exclaimed leaning forward across the length of the coffee table and holding her hand out to Amber to receive a high-five.

Lea ignored the others and allowed the conversation to move on. She sat back and took a few sips of her wine as she watched Dianna intently. Dianna had been particularly careful with her answer, and had provided just enough information to make it both believable and seem based on some form of truth. Lea was certain now, that there was a side to Dianna that she kept very well hidden, and she’d been privy to a glimpse of that Dianna a few nights ago.

 

~*~*~

Lea stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen as Dianna rinsed out the last wine glass. Jenna and Amber had left together an hour earlier and Heather and Naya had stuck around for a further thirty minutes helping them tidy up. She watched as Dianna carefully placed the glass on the drying rack next to the others before she turned off the tap and grabbed the tea towel nearby to dry her hands.

“You lied tonight,” Lea said from her position against the doorframe. She stood with her arms crossed and her head leaning against the side of the doorframe. She moved her right foot to cross it behind her left.

Dianna whipped around, a hand at her throat. “Gosh! You scared me,” she said with a relieved smile as she took a deep breath. She hung the tea towel on the handle of the oven door, straightened it out and began walking toward Lea to exit the kitchen. “Everything okay?” she asked curiously.

As Dianna neared, Lea quickly stood up straight and set both feet on the ground. She brought her right arm up to grip onto the doorway, blocking Dianna’s escape. “You lied,” she repeated, a little softer this time, her left hand coming up to hold onto the doorway to her left.

Dianna stopped short and eyed Lea for a few seconds. She finally breathed out, looked down and took a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest before she carefully met Lea’s eyes. “What did I lie about?” she asked tiredly. The alcohol she’d consumed earlier had worked its way through her system long ago and she was left feeling exhausted and ready for a good night’s sleep.

“Missionary position?” Lea asked with both eyebrows raised. She saw Dianna’s muscles tense slightly, her fingers curling into a fist over her crossed arms. “See? I know you know what I’m talking about because you just clenched your fist,” she said with a nod of her chin in Dianna’s direction.

Dianna sighed as she dropped her arms to her sides and moved back toward the counter top. She stifled a yawn and moved to lean her hip against the counter. “I didn’t lie, Lea,” she said, her voice conveying her tiredness. She rest the bottom of her hand on the edge of the counter top and bent her elbow, relaxing her stance.

Lea dropped her arms to her side and took a step forward. “Di,” Lea began in a soft, pleading tone. “I don’t understand why you think you need to lie,” she said with a slight shake of her head.

Dianna placed a hand on her hip and looked down and to the side. “Just drop it, Lea,” she pleaded before straightening up and taking two short steps toward the doorway and around Lea.

Taking a quick step to the side to move into Dianna’s path, Lea held out both her hands. “It was _me_ you had pinned to that floor the other night. Remember?” she said her hands moving to rest on either side of Dianna’s waist. “You don’t need to lie to me.”

Dianna’s felt Lea’s fingers caress her sides gently atop her clothes. She felt her skin heat up at the confident, soft touch. She didn’t dare look down at the girl for fear she might reveal the reaction she was having to Lea’s caresses. “Lea, please,” she pleaded. “Just forget it happened.”

“I can’t,” Lea whispered taking a step closer to Dianna. She pressed the front of her body against Dianna and breathed out, her breasts rubbing against Dianna’s. “I don’t _want_ to forget what happened. Just,” she said, pausing to take a breath. “Why can’t you be honest with me?” She pleaded.

Dianna waited a few seconds in silence before she suddenly grabbed Lea’s wrists from her waist, used the hold she had on the shorter girl and turned their bodies around to push Lea up against the counter. She moved Lea’s wrists to hold them down causing Lea to arch back. Dianna pressed her body against Lea’s, letting her thigh slip between Lea’s legs. She leaned forward, her thigh pushing into Lea as her lips found the outer shell of Lea’s ear. She ran her lips over the soft cartilage. “Drop it,” she whispered the order in a low voice.

Lea closed her eyes and tried to hold back the moan that was fighting to break free at the feel of Dianna’s breath against her ear and Dianna’s thigh pressing into her center. She finally registered Dianna’s words and slightly shook her head. “I can’t,” she whispered as she tilted her head back, inviting Dianna to explore the side of her neck.

Dianna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Lea’s wrists. She let her head drop forward slightly, her lips grazing the side of Lea’s neck. Before she could register what she was doing, her lips parted and she placed a soft, gentle kiss on the skin below Lea’s ear. “God,” she whispered as she pulled away slightly before realizing what she’d done and releasing Lea. She took three giant steps backward and made her way toward the hallway. She paused with her hand on the door frame.

Lea stood bracing herself against the counter top as she took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing. She let her eyes slowly slide over to Dianna. She took note of her bowed head, her stiff back and the fingers gripping onto the doorway. “This can’t happen again,” Dianna said taking a deep breath. She turned her head slightly in Lea’s direction, but didn’t dare look back over her shoulder. “I didn’t lie, Lea. That night, we _were_ in the missionary position.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.

**Title:** I’m Froze By Desire (II/V)  
**Author:** [](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/profile)[**an_an0maly**](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary:** sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.  
**Pairing:** (RPF) Lea Michele/Dianna Agron  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 32,000+  
**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. Nothing belongs to me. This is based on real people, but in no way is a factual representation of these actors or their lives.  
**Author’s Note:**  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.  
**Betas:** Thank you to [](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleek23**](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/) for the beta job. Especially cause you were so stressed throughout it. And thanks to [](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/)**aroo4life** for all the help in getting this finished on time. I really appreciate it.

 

~*~*~

 

Lea snuggled under the warm blanket next to Jonathan as they watched one of their favorite post-Christmas/New Year movies, _‘It’s a Wonderful Life’_. An annual tradition saw them curled up under a blanket on the couch with plain popcorn and a box of tissues. “Why are we watching this again?” Lea asked as she did every year tucking her head into the crook of Jon’s neck.

“Because you love this movie and always cry like a baby at the end. And it’s tradition,” Jon replied, lifting his right arm up and over to rest along Lea’s shoulders, pulling her into his side.

Lea sighed at his spot-on reasoning. “I hate how well you know me,” she grumbled as he laughed in reply. She watched the characters on screen for a few seconds before letting her mind wander. The last few weeks had been tense at home _and_ on the set. Since the confrontation in the kitchen, Lea had done as Dianna had asked and ‘dropped it’. Their friendship remained intact. They still baked each other cupcakes when Quinn and Rachel fought, they still shopped at _Whole Foods_ together and they still curled up on the couch to watch _‘American Idol’_ on Thursday nights.

She felt Jon settle a bit further into the couch and pull her closer. “I know you so well that I can’t believe you’ve lasted the two days you’ve been back without telling me what’s been bothering you,” he said looking down at the top of Lea’s head with both eyebrows raised.

Lea shifted slightly and turned her head to look up at Jon. She sighed before letting her head drop back down to his chest. “Something happened,” she mumbled.

Jon let out a short laugh. “That much I gathered,” he said with a lilt, hoping to encourage her to open up a bit more. He waited a few seconds, his fingers playing with a few strands of her hair just waiting her out. They’d spent so many years together now that he knew how to read her like a book and knew how to handle her, too. He suddenly frowned. “Something good? Or something _bad_?” He asked carefully, his arm pulling her slightly tighter against his side. 

“Something good. At least, for me. I think,” Lea quickly rushed to reply. She sat for another minute in silence, waiting to see what Jon might say or do. Lea sighed when she realized he was doing what he did best – waiting for her to come clean. She rolled her eyes and pushed against Jon’s chest until she sat up on her knees next to him. She brushed a few loose strands of hair back from her face and buried her hands in her lap. “Don’t laugh, okay?” she asked with a pointed look. She nervously pulled down the sleeves of her sweater to cover her hands.

Jon reached over and placed his hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing against her sweatpants. “Come on, Lea. It’s me,” he replied with a comforting smile. He raised both eyebrows hoping to encourage her to open up.

Lea took a deep breath before letting it out in a rush. “The night I moved in with Di, there was a spider and I flipped out, as you can imagine,” She began. “The next thing I know Dianna has me pinned to the floor, on my back.” Lea saw Jon raise an eyebrow. She felt the blush creeping up her neck as she remembered what it felt like to be trapped under Dianna’s body. “It was,” she said before clearing her throat. “I really liked it,” she said in a hurry. “ _Anyway_ ,” she interrupted when she saw Jonathan open his mouth to interrupt. “I confronted her about it a few nights later, because I am _certain_ she felt something too. At first I thought she lied about the missionary position being her favorite sex position, and she pinned me against the kitchen counter and slid her thigh between my legs.” Lea tried not to react to that particular memory, but she couldn’t help biting her bottom lip. “Now she wants to forget anything even happened. And I don’t want to forget.”

Jon sat in silence for a torturously long minute. “Pinned you?” he asked searching for further clarification. He wanted to make sure he understood all the facts.

“ _Pinned_ me,” Lea replied emphatically. “She held my wrists down while she pinned me to the floor with the rest of her body. It was...” Lea let the thought trail off as she rubbed at the back of her neck. She swallowed loudly.

Jon looked on confused for a second. “I thought you said you thought she was straight.”

Lea lifted her arms and let them drop to the tops of her thighs in frustration. “ _That’s_ what you choose to focus on?” She hit him across the arm when he began to laugh at her.

He held his hands up in surrender as he leaned away from her. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he called out holding his forearms up in front of his body to try and protect himself from her slapping hands.

Lea pushed his shoulder with a little force. “Help me,” she pleaded.

“Alright, alright,” he began as he turned his body to face hers, bringing his right knee up on the couch and tucking his foot behind his left leg. “What do you need help with?”

Lea cocked her head to the side and stared at him with a pointed look. “I don’t know what to do, now. I’ve been trying to ignore what happened, but I really don’t want to.”

Jon reached forward and placed his hand on Lea’s forearm. “So, you like to be held down while having sex. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” When Lea crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him, he shook his head slightly and leaned forward. “Did she say _why_ she wanted you to forget it happened?”

Lea shook her head. “No. She seemed upset about me cornering her about it, but as soon as she had the tables turned and her thigh between my legs,” she replied as she tried to control the reaction she had to the way Dianna’s thigh felt pressed between her legs. She could feel the heat associated with the memory creeping up the side of her neck so she closed her eyes and ducked her head.

“And you want her to pi-”

Lea groaned as the message tone of her phone interrupted what Jon was saying. “Do I want her to pin me down, again?” she asked as she twisted her body around to reach for her phone resting on the small pile of magazines on the side table.

Jon grinned. “So, do you?”

Lea pressed the menu button on her iPhone and saw the message was from none other than their topic of conversation. “Um,” Lea replied distractedly as she slid her thumb across her screen and the full message was displayed. She looked back up at Jon before reading the message. “I, well, I’m certainly not opposed to it.”

Jon grinned as he shook his head. “Then, just talk to her about it. Don’t accuse her of anything, just _talk_ to her.” He watched her lift her phone back up and press her thumb to the screen to lighten it. “You’re good at talking,” he added with a smirk before nodding his head in the direction of her phone. “Who is it?”

_‘Hey! Just wanted to check in and wondering if you’re having a good time. :)’_

Lea glanced up at Jon. “Di,” she answered as she pressed on the screen bringing the keypad up. She dropped her hand holding the phone to her lap. “She’s just checking in.”

“If she was into it, I mean,” Jon began, his brow furrowed as he began to think aloud. “If she wanted to pin you down again, she’s already done it twice now, but if that’s what she’s _in to_ \- even just a little bit, then I wouldn’t be surprised if she was just scared,” he finished with a shrug of his shoulder. “Flirt with her.”

Lea’s eyes widened. “Flirt with her? What is that going to achieve?” she asked as she began to type back her reply.

_‘Jon and I are having our yearly tradition of popcorn and a Christmas movie. We’re having a great time! Thanks!!! :)’_

She went to hit the send button when suddenly Jon’s hand had grabbed the phone, he held it out of reach and began typing with his left hand as he held Lea back with his right. She tried to reach forward on the couch trying to reach over Jon for her phone. He held it out to the side as his thumb hit the send button. “What did you do?” Lea exclaimed finally getting hold of the phone just in time to hear the ‘message sent’ tone 

Jon grinned, proud of himself as he watched Lea read the screen.

_‘Jon and I are having our yearly tradition of popcorn and a Christmas movie. We’re having a great time! Thanks!!! :) I miss you. xx’_

“I can’t believe you did that!” Lea said glancing up at Jon before looking back down at the screen of her phone wishing she could somehow go back in time just five minutes. She smacked Jon’s arm to take out her frustrations on him. She stared back down at the screen and almost dropped it when her phone vibrated in her hands, a new message received. There were a few seconds of silence and then, “Oh.”

“What did she say?” Jon asked, moving closer to Lea and looking down at the screen. He quickly read the message upside down with a grin.

_‘I miss you, too. The apartment is too lonely without you.’_

“There you go. An opening,” he encouraged with a pat on her shoulder and a grin.

Lea rolled her eyes and turned toward the television and settled against his side again. On the screen, Mary and Frank shared the telephone as Sam tried to convince Frank to take the job offer. Lea stared down at her phone before deciding to reply.

_‘It’s probably too quiet now that I’m not there to sing at the top of my lungs. You’re sweet though. ;)’_

“Nice touch with the wink at the end,” Jon commented before groaning when Lea’s elbow met his ribs. She frowned at him before settling back down, her phone firmly held in her right hand.

Jon felt the vibration of her phone against his leg and couldn’t help the small smile that curved his lips. For the rest of the evening, and Jon was sure it lasted well into the next morning, messages continued to be exchanged. And every time a new text came through, Lea’s spine would straighten and she’d grin down at her phone. Lea was definitely smitten.

  

~*~*~

 

 “Di?” Lea called out as she pushed open the front door, jiggled her key out of the lock and carried her carry-on luggage and laptop into the apartment with her. “Dianna?” she called out a second time as she kicked the door closed behind her. The door slammed with a bang and the one of the frames on the wall rattled from the vibrations. Lea muttered a low “shit” under her breath as she began to shuffle her way inside.

“In here!” Dianna replied with a shout as her head appeared from around the corner of the kitchen. “Stay there!” She ordered with a nod of her head before her floating head disappeared.

Lea shook her head with a smile and carried her things to the living room. She dumped them unceremoniously onto the couch. “What are you doing?” she asked sliding out of her coat. She’d needed the added heat in New York, but she certainly didn’t need it in LA. She carefully laid her coat over her bag and the arm of the couch before making her way toward the kitchen, adjusting the hem of the top she was wearing. “Did you hear me?” She asked, her voice trailing off as she rounded into the kitchen. Her eyes widened a little and her jaw dropped slightly.

“Ooh! I told you to stay out there,” Dianna said with a frown, trying to stand in front of the item on the counter. “You ruined the surprise,” she said tilting her head to the left before letting it fall forward. Dianna sighed before lifting her head back up and smiling to show she wasn’t completely upset at Lea’s propensity to lack patience.

Lea tried to hold back a smile as she folded her arms across her middle. “You baked me a cake?” she asked as she stepped further into the kitchen. She leaned to her right slightly, trying to see past Dianna’s body to the newly baked goodness.

“Correction. I baked _us_ a cake,” Dianna said holding up a finger as she turned her body toward Lea, revealing the cake to her again. “Low-fat, vegan, coffee cake, actually.” Dianna was extremely proud of her achievement. The batter had tasted delicious and when it had been baking in the oven, the apartment had been filled with a coffee aroma that reminded Dianna of Lea for hours.

Lea took a step closer staring down at the cake. “Coffee cake? Wow, what’s the special occasion?” she asked as she leaned against the counter and began reaching forward for the knife lying beside the cake. She’d just wrapped her fingers around the metal base of the handle when she felt the sting of Dianna’s fingers slapping at the back of her hand. Instinctively, she dropped the knife and pulled her hand back. “Hey!” she exclaimed with a pout.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” Dianna said rotating the cake and sliding it out of Lea’s reach. “ _That’s_ for later,” she finished as she brought her hands up and placed them on Lea’s shoulders and began to turn the shorter girl around.

Lea’s brow furrowed in confusion as she let Dianna turn her toward the hallway. She felt the hands on her back applying pressure, causing her to take a few steps out of the kitchen. “I don’t get it,” she said as she held her hands up to her sides, palms facing the ceiling. “You were just about to give it to me anyway.”

“And then you _ruined_ the surprise. It’s your penance,” Dianna replied as she continued to direct Lea away from the kitchen and the cake. She led her back into the living room and to her haphazardly dropped possessions. “Let’s get your things into your room and you can tell me how the trip went,” Dianna suggested as she reached for Lea’s coat and laptop.

“You can be really bossy. Did you know that?” Lea asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing grin. She reached for the handle on her carry-on suitcase and began to wheel the suitcase down the hall past the kitchen, where she gave the cake a cursory glance and felt a tap against her back as she turned her head to face forward.

“You really think I’m bossy?” Dianna asked, her voice betraying her concern over her personality. She followed Lea into the brunette’s room and carefully placed her laptop on the end of the bed before heading toward Lea’s wardrobe to hang up her coat.

“That depends,” she replied with a teasing smile. “Am I allowed to have cake?” she asked picking up her suitcase and setting it on the bed. She rolled the numbers on her lock into place and slid it out of the zipper holes.

“No,” Dianna automatically answered with a grin. “Naughty girls need to be taught a lesson,” she continued before blushing profusely when she realized what she’d said. “I mean, _oh gosh_ ,” she muttered, covering her face with her hands. “I think I might die of embarrassment right now.”

Lea started laughing at Dianna’s predicament. “Well, well, well,” she began, unzipping her suitcase. She couldn’t let this opportunity pass her by. “The _real_ Dianna Agron comes out,” Lea said unable to contain her grin. She glanced at Dianna as she began taking clothes out of her carry on.

“I’m so embarrassed. I’m red, aren’t I?” Dianna asked, taking a seat on the edge of Lea’s bed. She turned her head briefly but couldn’t meet Lea’s gaze. She brought her hands up to her cheeks feeling how warm they were. Lea chuckled for a few seconds as she watched Dianna shake her head slowly from side to side. “You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?” Dianna finally asked, her tone resigned to her fate, but bearing just a hint of hope.

Lea shook her head. “No way.”

“I’m going to disappear now,” Dianna said with a smile as she laughed a little at herself.

Lea just continued to grin at her retreating back. When the blonde was finally out of the room she reached for her cell phone and pressed on the messages app. She tapped on Dianna’s name and began to type.

_‘I’m glad I’m home. I really did miss you. :)’_

She heard Dianna’s message tone sound in the living room. Her heart pounded as she waited to see if Dianna would send a reply. She picked up some of her dirty laundry and began to carry it toward her laundry basket when she heard her phone vibrate on her bed. She looked toward her phone and then her laundry basket before finally deciding the message was more important. She dropped the pile of clothes on the bed before picking up her phone and turning to sit on the edge.

_‘I really missed you, too.’_

~*~*~

  

Lea had been back from her trip for almost two weeks and the only difference beginning to show, was Dianna’s overly cautious nature when around Lea. Dianna grew increasingly careful of the things she’d say, of the way she moved around the apartment and Lea had even noticed Dianna shifting slightly away from her when they shared the couch after dinner some nights. She loathed the fact that although their friendship was continuing to flourish, Dianna seemed to be imposing unnecessary roadblocks, ensuring the two girls wouldn’t get _too_ close.

Shooting for the show had began to pick up speed and all the actors found themselves extremely busy shuffling from one set to the next, then to the studio and over to the tin shed and back again. Although they were each working on different schedules, they managed to find time together between takes or after work to grab a bite to eat, even if it were only in small groups.

It was during an impromptu dinner a group of them took after they’d wrapped up filming for ‘Preggers’, that Lea decided she’d had enough. That night, they’d sat next to each other at the sushi restaurant, chimed their glasses together in a toast, but almost immediately after Lea had laid her hand over Dianna’s as she retold a story, Dianna suddenly found a piece of fluff on her shirt she had to get rid of. Lea had glanced in her direction briefly, but made an effort not to bring attention to Dianna’s actions. Lea was angry and frustrated that Dianna would take an innocent act and somehow turn it into something forbidden – something _wrong_. She resolved to talk about it with Dianna.

An opportunity arose on the Wednesday night before Valentine’s Day weekend. It was early, but it had been a tiring day on set and neither of them had an early start on Thursday morning, and so they both found themselves lying comfortably at opposite ends of the couch covered with blankets watching American Idol. The Top 36 contestants were to be announced this episode and Lea was already rooting for Adam.

Lea yawned as she began to stretch out on the long, large couch. She pulled the blanket up close to her shoulders and began to lie down, her legs stretched out in front of Dianna. She shifted slightly on the couch, moving her body back a bit to rest against the back of the couch. She barely registered her foot nudging Dianna’s leg before she finally settled on her position.

She hadn’t realized she’d left her foot resting against Dianna’s leg until she felt Dianna begin to shift and move her legs up under herself. Lea glanced away from the television screen and over to Dianna, her brow furrowed in confusion. When she took note of Dianna’s new position she rolled her eyes and sat up. “Ok, that’s it. I’ve had enough,” Lea abruptly announced. She flipped the blanket out of the way and sat up to cross her legs. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in Dianna’s direction.

Dianna looked at her confused. “What’s wrong?” she asked her brow furrowing deeper as she turned slightly toward Lea. She smoothed the blanket over her lap and settled into her couch cushion. “Are you alright?” she asked with genuine concern.

“No!” Lea exclaimed. “I’m not alright. I don’t know what I’ve done,” she replied in exasperation. She threw her hands up in the air before letting them drop to slap her crossed legs. “I get it, okay? I shouldn’t have cornered you in the kitchen like that, but it was _weeks_ ago.”

Dianna’s jaw dropped slightly. “I’m not mad, I promise,” she quickly said leaning forward slightly.

“If you’re not mad, then why won’t you let me touch you?” Lea asked with desperation. “I mean,” she shook her head as she realized what she’d said. “That’s not what I meant to say.” Lea sighed as she tried again. “Why do you pull away every time I touch you? Have I _done_ something?” She racked her brain thinking over the last two weeks, trying to find what she’d done wrong. Had she made an inappropriate comment? Had she been too affectionate and Dianna had misconstrued her actions? Lea’s heart was pounding and her hands began to tremble. “I’m sorry. Whatever I did... I’m really sorry,” she said, her tone a clear indication of her remorse. Lea reached forward to place her hand on Dianna’s arm, hoping Dianna would believe her. It was an unconscious act and Lea stared down at her hand as she realized what she was about to do. She watched as her hand hovered above Dianna’s arm. She curled her fingers and slowly brought her hand back. She bowed her head and shook it slowly from side to side. “I – I’m sorry,” she whispered as she began to move off the couch.

Dianna felt an ache in her chest at the pain she’d been putting Lea through. She hadn’t understood the full impact her actions were having on the younger girl. She quickly reached out and grabbed Lea’s wrist, pulling her back onto the couch. “Wait!” she called out, louder than she had intended. “This isn’t about you. I promise you that. This is... it’s about me,” she finally admitted in earnest. Her hand continued to grip Lea’s wrist, keeping her there. Dianna waited, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, to see what Lea would decide.

Lea couldn’t look at her at first. She let out a short laugh that lacked humor and was filled with disbelief. “You can’t expect me to believe you right now,” she admitted as she tilted her head slightly looking up at the ceiling as she sighed.

“I’m touching you right now,” Dianna quickly replied as she lightly squeezed Lea’s wrist. “See?” she said hoping Lea would stay and at least try to hear her out.

Lea stared down at Dianna’s hand wrapped around her wrist. “That’s the issue,” she began softly. “ _You’re_ touching _me_.”

“Then _touch me_ ,” Dianna pleaded tugging slightly on Lea’s wrist to turn the girl toward her. Lea paused for a few seconds, staring off toward the hallway. She sighed as she decided to give Dianna a chance. She wanted to give Dianna another chance in the hope she was wrong, and if they were to repair the rift that had somehow formed without her knowledge, she knew she should at least try. She felt Dianna slowly let go of her wrist and she took the opportunity to adjust herself on the couch, crossing her legs and turning toward Dianna.

Lea pushed herself a little closer to Dianna, her knee a hairs breath from contact with Dianna’s leg. She stared at Dianna and allowed a few tense seconds to pass. Her eyes flickered down to Dianna’s lower lip that was now trapped by her teeth. Lea couldn’t help but frown at Dianna’s nervousness, or the flash of fear she caught when she glanced back up.

A few feet away, cheering erupted on the television screen as a group of American Idol contestants were delivered good news. Lea ignored them to watch Dianna carefully as she began to lift her hand up toward her.

Dianna took a deep breath as she carefully watched Lea’s approaching hand. Her aversion to the brunette’s touch had nothing to do with feeling uncomfortable. In fact, it had everything to do with feeling _too_ comfortable. Every time Lea touched her, Dianna’s skin tingled, her heart would race and she’d feel her cheeks flush with a heat she couldn’t contain. Dianna was afraid of what she might do if Lea touched her for any prolonged period of time.

Lea lifted her hand higher, reaching forward. She wanted to test Dianna’s resolve and she felt the only way to truly test it, was skin-to-skin contact. She let her fingertips slide across the side of Dianna’s neck until they wrapped around the back of it, her palm pressing into Dianna’s soft skin.

Dianna’s breath caught in her throat at the feel of Lea’s fingers threading through her loose strands of hair at the base of her neck. She tried desperately to keep their gazes locked but as she felt Lea’s thumb caress the skin behind her ear and lean in slightly her eyes closed shut and she turned her head away. She felt Lea release a breath across her skin with a sigh.

Suddenly, Lea’s hand slid off her neck and Dianna felt the couch dip as Lea moved back and away from her. “You can’t even look at me,” Lea said as she shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest. “This is getting ridiculous, Di.”

Dianna took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down her heart rate. She kept her eyes firmly shut and she couldn’t bear to bring herself to look at Lea just yet. She didn’t trust herself. “I’m sorry,” she whispered sadly.

Lea looked down at her toes and waited. She wasn’t sure what to do about the situation anymore. “Jon told me to talk to you. To talk about why you wanted to forget about what happened the night I moved in,” she paused as she slowly lifted her head to look at Dianna who had finally opened her eyes and had the guts to meet Lea’s gaze. “The way you looked at me that night...” Lea trailed off as she watched Dianna’s jaw clench. She could see that she’d struck a nerve with Dianna and for her own peace of mind, she needed it all out in the open. “You held me down. Wrapped your hands around my wrists and pressed them into the floor,” she said in a low voice, carefully watching Dianna’s reaction, hoping to pick up any sign that would indicate what Dianna was feeling. “You were between my legs, and you rocked into m-”

“Stop!” Dianna exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch. The blanket was tangled between her legs and she reached down to yank on it before throwing it back onto the couch. She ran a hand through her hair and took a few steps back. “Just stop,” she repeated breathlessly.

“No!” Lea argued pushing up off the couch and walking toward Dianna who took two steps back and held her hand out between them, trying to ward Lea off. “No, I won’t stop! You liked it,” she said raising her voice slightly, continuing to advance on Dianna. She noticed Dianna’s chest rise and fall faster with each breath and a flush creeping up the sides of her neck. Lea could see her words were having an obvious effect on Dianna and she decided to keep pushing. “You liked me underneath you,” she said backing Dianna against the living room wall. She stepped up close to her, their chests just barely touching. Lea let her gaze fall down to her hands as they reached up and snuck their way between Dianna’s arms and the side of her body. She pressed her palms flat against the wall and stood on her toes, bringing their faces close together. “You wanted me under you, my thighs on either side of your hips. The _missionary_ position.”

“Don’t,” Dianna whispered, her eyes pleading with Lea not to continue. “Please, Lea,” Dianna tried again shaking her head slightly. She planted her hands firmly against the wall behind her and straightened her shoulders, wishing she could fall right through the wall. Lea was pushing all the right buttons and Dianna felt like she was quickly losing control. She was going to hate herself for what might happen next.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t like holding me down,” Lea whispered, her lips grazing Dianna’s briefly.

The world felt like it had suddenly flipped and Lea gasped as she felt her back pressed up against the wall. She felt her heart speed up as her eyes managed to focus on Dianna’s face so close to her own. Hands gripped at her upper arms, holding her in place as low in her belly she felt the stirrings of arousal. 

“You – You have to stop,” Dianna breathed out closing her eyes as she tried to fight against her body’s urge to press itself into Lea.

Lea shook her head. “I liked it,” she finally admitted. She watched as Dianna squeezed her eyes shut and shuffled her feet.

“Don’t,” Dianna pleaded shaking her head.

“I _liked_ it,” she repeated with a stronger tone. “I liked it that night and I like it right now,” she confessed, her arms bending at the elbow trying to reach for Dianna to pull her closer.

Dianna continued to shake her head, partly in disbelief that she’d let things get this far and partly in the hope that she would find the strength to pull away, to not allow Lea to see this side of her. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” she said breathlessly as her body followed the tug from Lea’s hands, her hips now pressing into Lea’s.

Lea nodded her head. “I _do_. I know.”

Dianna leaned in close, the side of her nose brushing against the side of Lea’s, her top lip grazing the brunette’s. She paused there for a few heart stopping seconds before she closed her eyes and let the tip of her nose trail a path across Lea’s cheek leading to her ear.

Lea felt a warm breath of air blow across her outer shell before a pair of lips brushed against the patch of skin where her cheek met her ear. “You don’t know what you’re asking me. What it would mean,” Dianna whispered. “This isn’t a game, Lea.”

“I know,” Lea whispered. “But I know what I want.” She used her fingers to tug Dianna closer to her body, their chests now pressed close together. Lea felt Diana’s breasts rub against her own with every ragged breath. “I want _you_.”

Dianna sucked in a breath. Her resolve was fast slipping. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, Lea’s lips brushed against her ear and her soft whispered words were wreaking havoc on her senses. “Oh God,” she muttered before she finally couldn’t handle it anymore. She pulled back just enough to meet Lea’s aroused stare. She felt Lea exhale against her lips, and before she could try to talk herself out of it, she pushed her body hard into Lea’s as their lips finally met.

The kiss started slow and tentative. Dianna was uncertain, almost awkward in her exploration. There was a friendship and a potential relationship riding on this kiss and Dianna owed it to both of them to make sure this was what they _both_ wanted.

At any other time, Lea might have appreciated Dianna's slow pace, but she had wanted this, wanted Dianna, from the second she became an option. Lea didn’t waste any time parting her lips. She stretched up on her toes attempting to make herself as tall as possible while trying to move even closer. She struggled against Dianna, her hips pushing into her as she fought to remove her arms from the tight grip they were in. 

Dianna planted her feet into the ground, her chest pushing almost painfully into Lea, pinning her more firmly against the wall. She allowed her own lips to part over Lea's and her tongue peeked through, the tip of it licking across Lea's top lip.

Lea moaned into the kiss as she tried once again to fight Dianna's grip on her arms. Quickly, Dianna slid her hands down to Lea's wrists and gripped them tight enough to control their movement, but not tight enough to cause her pain. When Lea bit Dianna's lower lip, she ripped Lea's hands away from her hips and slammed her wrists against the wall before dragging them up above their heads, using Lea’s bound wrists as leverage to hold her in place.

Lea arched off the wall trying to move her leg between Dianna’s legs to try and gain some semblance of control over the situation, but the blonde was too quick and shifted her hips to slide her thigh roughly between Lea's legs, pressing hard into her center.

Lea ripped her mouth away from Dianna’s, gasping as she hit her head back against the wall. “Fuck,” she whimpered as she felt Dianna’s lips move down the side of her neck. Lea rocked her hips hard against Dianna’s thigh, causing the seam of her jeans to rub against her clit. She instinctively repeated the action. She whimpered and her eyes fluttered closed. She pushed further into Dianna, her breasts straining against her tank top.

Dianna took a few deep ragged breaths against the skin of Lea’s neck. Her mind was racing and she just needed a few seconds to gather herself. “We... this...” Dianna couldn’t form a full sentence. In her frustration she scraped her teeth against Lea’s skin, nipping at it. 

“Fuck!” Lea cried out a second time, rocking her hips. A startled Dianna immediately let go of Lea’s wrists and stumbled a few steps back. Lea’s arms dropped to her side and the pair stared intensely at each other.

Dianna’s eyes widened as her eyes trailed rapidly over Lea’s body. Lea’s cheeks were flushed, Dianna could see the outline of Lea’s nipples straining against the cotton of her tank top and her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her legs shook slightly and her toes were curling against the hardwood floors. “I – I’ll see you in the morning,” she said hurriedly before quickly disappearing down the hallway. A few seconds later the door to her bedroom closed.

Lea barely registered her departure as her knees finally gave out and using the wall for support, she slid down to the floor. Lea held her knees to her chest with her left arm as she brought the fingers of her right hand up to her lips. She slowly turned her head toward the hallway where Dianna had disappeared. In the background, the top 36 contestants celebrated their victory. 

 

~*~*~


	3. I’m Froze By Desire (III/V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.

**Title:** I’m Froze By Desire (III/V)  
 **Author:** [](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/profile)[**an_an0maly**](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.  
 **Pairing:** (RPF) Lea Michele/Dianna Agron  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 32,000+  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. Nothing belongs to me. This is based on real people, but in no way is a factual representation of these actors or their lives.  
 **Author’s Note:**  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.  
 **Betas:** Thank you to [](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleek23**](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/) for the beta job. Especially cause you were so stressed throughout it. And thanks to [](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/profile)[**aroo4life**](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/) for all the help in getting this finished on time. I really appreciate it.

 

~*~*~

Lea woke up the next morning curled up on her side under the covers of her bed. She tiredly blinked her eyes open, but didn’t move to throw the covers off. Last night, Dianna had her pinned up against a wall, a thigh pressing between her legs, lips on her mouth and skin and it had been everything she’d wanted and had craved.

But then Dianna had left her feeling flushed, aroused and frozen on the living room floor. It had taken her a good ten minutes before she’d been able to pick herself up and put herself to bed. She’d laid there for at least an hour, her knees to her chest as she fought the urge to relieve herself from the fire Dianna had ignited in her. When she’d finally fallen prey to slumber, it was to thoughts and fears of how Dianna would act come morning.

Lea sighed as she stared at the sheer curtains of her room, the sunlight streaming through and gently warming her. She stretched her legs out and settled a bit further into her bed. She heard some movement down the hall but didn’t make a move to investigate. She still had a little time before she needed to be officially awake.

A few minutes ticked by as she turned onto her side and stared at the streaming sun. She did a mental run-through of what she had on the agenda for the day. Of course, working on a television show also meant that everything might not go according to plan and she might find her day ending later than anticipated. She ignored thoughts of Dianna and prepared a mental list of errands she needed to complete if given enough time between scenes.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sizzling sound of cold water on a hot pan in the kitchen. Dianna had made breakfast. Lea sat up and decided to face her and the day ahead. She slipped on a cardigan she had hanging across the seat of a chair next to her chest of drawers. She slipped her arms through the sleeves as she reached her bedroom door. She padded quietly down the hall and caught Dianna carrying two plates out of the kitchen and toward their dining table. She didn’t announce her presence, at least, not until she was standing at the threshold between the hall and the dining area.

“Hey,” she greeted softly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned slightly into the wall to her right.

Dianna looked up startled. “Oh good! You’re awake. Good morning,” she greeted with a smile. “I made breakfast,” she said motioning toward the set table with her left hand.

Lea bit her lip as she realized Dianna was acting as if nothing had happened. Honestly, she was getting sick of going around in circles on this. She pasted on a smile and moved toward the head of the table where one of the place mats had been set. She sat down as Dianna smiled at her, taking her own seat to the left of Lea.

The atmosphere hung with tension. It was uncomfortable, but neither girl wanted to bring attention to it. Dianna wanted to at least allow Lea to enjoy her breakfast before they engaged in any kind of serious conversation. When she noticed Lea pushing a few of the scrambled ‘eggs’ around her plate, she decided the silence wouldn’t do. “I didn’t poison it,” she joked with a slight laugh.

Lea threw her half a smile as she brought her left knee up to her chest and balanced her foot on the edge of her chair, her left arm wrapping around her shin. She diverted her gaze back to her plate, her fork continuing to push the fake scrambled eggs around.

Dianna sighed. Lea had unsurprisingly turned out to be a morning person, but if she was starting her day off with minimal conversation then there was something wrong. “I’m sorry,” Dianna apologized as she set her fork down on the edge of the plate.

Lea’s head shot up. “What are you sorry about?” she asked. Her brow furrowed in confusion. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she finished with a slight smile before turning back to her breakfast and reaching for her knife.

Dianna wasn’t stupid, though. She’d heard the frustration laced between Lea’s words. She sighed once again before turning slightly to give Lea her full attention. “I am apologizing about last night. I should not have allowed things to go as far as they did. That wasn’t... fair of me,” she admitted clasping her hands together in her lap.

Lea really did look genuinely confused about Dianna’s words. “ _Allowed_ things to go that far?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “If I remember clearly, I was there too, pushing you into what happened. Normally I’d be a little nervous about seeing you this morning. Last night, we _kissed_ Dianna. Not just a peck, but an actual kiss and all I’m feeling is disappointment because we just continue to go around in circles,” Lea said shifting her eyes down to watch as her right hand bounced her fork slightly on top of her eggs. “If this were just a case of you not being attracted to me, then we could move past it. But I _know_ you’re attracted to me. I may have been the aggressor at the beginning last night, but it was _you_ who had me pinned roughly against that wall,” she said glancing over Dianna’s shoulder.

A few tense seconds went by and Dianna offered no explanation or excuse. Lea sighed and shook her head. “I have to get ready,” she mumbled as she pushed her chair back and stood up. She turned toward the doorway, crossed her arms over her chest and began to make her way out of the dining area.

“This is hard for me!” Dianna suddenly exclaimed, standing abruptly from her seat. She rested the fingertips of her left hand on the top of the table while her right hand curled into a fist.

Lea stopped, tightened her arms around her chest, but didn’t turn around. She turned her head slightly toward Dianna, looking at the wall opposite her. “And you don’t think this is hard for _me_?” Lea asked. “I continue to put myself out there and you keep rejecting me,” she paused. “It’s my own damn fault,” she mumbled as she began to walk away again.

“You don’t understand!” Dianna called out in desperation.

Lea finally lost it. “Then _make_ me understand!” She yelled as she whipped around, her cheeks flushed and her breathing labored. She curled her fingers into two fists and fought the urge to stamp her foot in frustration.

Dianna’s eyes widened. “It’s... it’s a long story,” she answered weakly, almost sheepishly. She hunched her shoulders slightly, almost closing in on herself.

Lea rolled her eyes. “I don’t even know why I bother.” Her voice was hard as she narrowed her eyes at Dianna. She was such a fool. Jonathan had once told her she sometimes trusted too easily. Maybe this was one of those instances.

Just as Lea began to turn away once more, Dianna realized she’d taken too long. “Just... Just let me try!” She pleaded. “ _Please_.”

Lea stopped before she could fully turn around. She stood and waited. She watched Dianna carefully shifting from foot to foot, her fingers fiddling with her fork on the table. “Well?” She asked tersely.

Dianna took a deep breath and met her gaze before she quickly had to look away. “You’re right. I... I _am_ attracted to you. More than I should be,” she revealed. “At first, it was a curiosity, a physical attraction, and maybe a little bit of an interest in your personality. I _wanted_ you. But every moment I’ve spent with you, has turned this want into a need.” Dianna glanced up quickly, but didn’t want her gaze to linger too long. She turned her head away and shook it slightly. “You think I can’t stand it when you touch me. It’s true,” she said. She heard Lea’s breath hitch and she closed her eyes to protect herself. “Every time your hand lingers on mine, every time you lean into me, every time you sit too close... it’s all I can do to stop myself from taking you, having you,” she admitted softly.

“You want to hold me down,” Lea stated for clarification. This is what it always seemed to come back to. She relaxed her stance slightly. She honestly hadn’t intended to interrupt Dianna. This was the first time the blonde was finally opening up to her about her feelings, her thoughts. She was scared if she said too much it would derail their progress.

Dianna bit her lip. She turned her head and opened her eyes to allow them to linger on Lea. “Among... other things,” she muttered, her eyes sliding down Lea’s body.

Lea shivered slightly under Dianna’s intense gaze. “Other _things_?” She asked a little breathlessly.

Dianna couldn’t stop herself from taking note of Lea’s nipples straining against her tank top and cardigan, or to notice the shiver that ran down Lea’s spine causing her to bounce her foot against the floor a few times with nervous energy. Dianna knew if she weren’t honest with her answer she would lose Lea completely. There would be no turning back and any friendship they had left would probably not survive. God, she hoped she were doing the right thing. “I want to tie you up,” she whispered slowly, honestly. “I want to blindfold you,” she said, her voice growing slightly stronger. She set her shoulders back a little. “I want you on your hands and knees,” she added with confidence. “I want to hold my hand over your mouth. I want you to beg me,” she finished, her eyes finally locked with Lea’s.

Lea took a shaky breath. She forced herself to look away from the newly confidant Dianna. The way the blonde had set her shoulders back, stood tall and met her stare head on, had not instilled any fear in Lea, if that had been Dianna’s objective. In fact, it had done the opposite. Lea felt even more attracted to Dianna in those tense few seconds as she described just a few of the things she’d like to do to her. Lea wasn’t exactly a stranger to an energetic, varied sex life. There’d been one or two mornings she’d awoken with bruises on her hips, scratch marks on her back and an ache between her legs, but something about Dianna’s continued reluctance to share this side of her made it clear to Lea that this wasn’t just about rough sex after a heated argument. She bit her lip and shuffled her feet. “You want to dominate me,” she finally replied, glancing up to find Dianna taking a few tentative steps toward her.

“Yes. _No._ That’s... no,” Dianna replied in a hurry. She took a deep breath and met Lea’s curious eyes. “I don’t want to dominate you. I want... I want you to submit. To me.”

Lea fought the urge to roll her eyes. She brought a hand up, palm facing the ceiling before she dropped it to her side. “Is there a difference?” She asked trying to hide how affected she was by the prospect of submitting to Dianna. Of letting go and allowing Dianna to control her. She tried to steady her breathing while she placed a sweaty palm on her hip.

Dianna nodded her head. “To me, there’s a difference.” Dianna watched Lea for a few seconds, waiting to see how the brunette was handling this information. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, half in fear and half in anticipation for Lea’s answer.

“Do you always have to be in control?” Lea finally asked, moving slowly back toward her seat. She wasn’t sure she could handle more of this conversation standing up. She wasn’t scared. She just felt confused and wasn’t sure she understood exactly. “I mean... when you have sex, do you always have to be in control?”

Dianna wanted to reach out and comfort Lea, squeeze her arm to show her it was okay to be uncertain and a little concerned, but she didn’t think Lea would want her touching her. At least, not yet. Dianna moved slowly back to her seat at the table. “Control is a relative term,” she replied honestly, laying her hands in her lap and watching Lea carefully.

“And sex?” Lea asked once again.

Dianna glanced away in slight embarrassment. “If I said yes, would you think there was something wrong with me?” She asked. Dianna still wasn’t quite at the comfortable stage with her sex life.

Lea shot her a look. “I’m from a musical theatre background. We have a reputation for a reason,” she answered with a little sarcasm and a slight smile.

Dianna couldn’t help but giggle. “Right,” she replied with a grin before averting her eyes once again. “I can... I can have sex with someone. _Vanilla_ sex,” she clarified with a pointed look. “Without the utterance of words like dominate or submit, but it would be just that, sex. It wouldn’t mean anything. It would just be release, and not even all that fulfilling for me.” Dianna was completely honest with her answer. “It’s not that I _can’t_ have ‘normal’ sex, or don’t want that from a relationship... I just, if I’m dating someone, I would rather experience a more personal intimacy with my partner,” Dianna said with a slight nervous shrug. She watched Lea nod her head in understanding and waited patiently.

Lea brought both knees to her chest, her heels pressing on the edge of her seat. She wrapped her arms around her shins and rest her chin on her left knee. She stared at Dianna’s lap, quietly mulling over all that Dianna had just revealed. It wasn’t that she was opposed to the idea of a lifestyle Dianna had made reference to. It was just that it was a big decision and she didn’t even know if she _could_ submit like Dianna wanted – no, needed. She wanted to make an informed decision. She needed more information. “Do you need an answer right now?” she asked lifting her head to look at Dianna.

She shook her head. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t even accept any kind of answer you might have right now,” she quickly replied. “I mean, I didn’t even ask you,” she trailed off.

Lea’s face fell slightly. “Oh,” she replied with a hint of disappointment. She’d been working on the assumption that Dianna had given her the answers she’d been seeking because Dianna was interested in a relationship with her. Wasn’t that what their entire conversation had been leading to? She shook her head trying to rid herself of thoughts of disappointment. “I... Thanks. For being honest, I mean,” she finally said. She offered a little smile. “I should probably apologize for pushing you to tell me. I should have just accepted that it was none of my business,” Lea finished with a rueful smile. She carefully let go of her shins and planted her feet on the ground, pushing herself out of her seat once more. “I should probably have a shower and get ready. We have to be at the lot at ten,” she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder toward the bathroom.

Dianna’s brow furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what the hell had just happened. She watched Lea head down the hallway and toward her room. “Wait!” she called out, jumping out of her seat for the second time that morning. She took a few hurried steps into the hall to find Lea waiting at her bedroom door with a curious look on her face. “If... Is it something you’d consider? If you had time to think about it, is it something you would think about doing... with me?” Dianna held her breath as she waited apprehensively for Lea’s answer. Her right hand gripped the hem of her top as she fought not to show how vulnerable she was right now.

Lea stared at Dianna carefully. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she bit her lip as a breath caught in her throat. She smiled shyly and ducked her head. “Yes,” she answered with a slight smile, finally looking up to meet Dianna’s searching gaze.

Dianna couldn’t help the grin that came over her face. “Okay,” she replied, ducking her head. “Okay,” she repeated watching Lea disappear into her bedroom, a blush tinting her cheeks.

 

~*~*~

Dianna watched Lea carefully for the rest of the day. She couldn’t help herself. It was as if this whole new world had opened up in front of her and if she glanced away, even for a second, it would be gone. She tried to block out the negative thoughts on how terrible this could all turn out to be. She just wanted to revel in this feeling for a little longer.

Since they’d arrived on set together earlier that morning, Lea had been back to her bubbly self, joking with the cast and discussing recipes while in make-up, just generally acting as if nothing had changed. Dianna’s brow furrowed in frustration. She’d opened herself up to Lea in a way she had only ever done once before and Lea was acting as if it were any other day. She grudgingly acknowledged that her and Lea’s roles had been reversed. She understood how Lea must have been feeling all those times she’d acted as if nothing had happened between them. She decided to avoid Lea, at least distance herself a little in order to clear her head and deal with what she’d freely exposed over breakfast.

Dianna stared at the screen of her laptop. She glanced at the time on her screen and realized she was needed in the tin shed for dance rehearsal in fifteen minutes. They were filming episode six and starting on the girl’s dance number. She quickly slid her index finger along the touch pad and double-clicked on the Firefox icon. She navigated the cursor to the search bar and began typing.

She nervously googled a few sites she’d been linked to a few years ago that she thought Lea should probably take a look at if she were to make an informed decision about their future. She bit her lip as she opened a new tab and signed in to her email account. She took a few seconds trying to pluck up the courage to compose a new message. She slid her index finger back and forth over the touch pad a few times before finally clicking on the ‘Compose’ link. She quickly typed out a simple message suggesting that Lea might want to have a look at the links she was sending. Just as she finished up the message there was a knock at her trailer door and then Naya’s head was poking in. Dianna quickly pulled the screen down and looked over the top of it at Naya.

“You ready?” Naya asked with a nod of her head and a grin. She took one more step up and leaned the top half of her body inside the doorway.

Dianna grinned. “Yep! Just need to quickly send this off,” she said waving her right hand at the top of her laptop. She saw Naya nod her head and make her way inside, stopping just inside the doorway to lean against it. Dianna pushed her screen back up, quickly copied and pasted a few links from her google search and hit send. When she was sure the email had gone through, she quickly clicked on the red ‘x’ and pushed her chair back from the table. “Done!” she announced, closing her laptop before pushing herself out of her seat. “Did you see the guys earlier?” She asked Naya with a giggle as she grabbed a bottle of water from her mini-fridge. She grabbed her sunglasses from the table near the door, hooked them on the neckline of her top and waited for Naya to lead the way.

Naya laughed as she stepped back and down the steps. “Oh God! I saw Cory slip and fall during one of the high kicks,” she replied before laughter bubbled up inside her. She grabbed Dianna’s forearm and let her laughter overtake her. “His face!” she exclaimed loudly. “They had to get him an ice pack for the back of his head.”

“Oh my gosh! Is he okay?” Dianna asked with genuine concern. She glanced back behind her to make sure her trailer was closed before keeping in time with Naya’s steps.

Naya snorted. “His ego’s a little bruised,” she joked. “But he’s doing fine. Got right back up and tried again.” She looped her arm through Dianna’s as they continued on toward the tin shed.

“Where’s Heather?” Dianna asked, sliding her sunglasses from between her breasts to slide them up her nose.

“Bathroom, but it’s not like she needs as many run throughs of the routine to get it down,” she replied with a teasing grin. “And what about Lea? Aren’t you two joined at the hip or something?” Naya joked as they rounded the line of trailers and spotted the “shed” they were needed at.

Dianna felt her heart skip a bit. She shrugged her shoulders in response. “I think she was on set. Not sure,” she said a little nervously. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, especially around Naya – someone who was quickly becoming a good friend. She supposed it might have to do with finally acknowledging that things were changing between her and Lea. Right now, they were stuck in a sort of limbo, waiting to see what Lea would decide. Hearing Naya joke about her and Lea’s close friendship had her a little on edge, worried that they may be a little too obvious.

Naya nodded her head slightly, seemingly accepting her answer and switched topics as they made their final approach to dance rehearsal.

Twenty minutes later, Zach and Brooke had shown them the choreography twice, explaining that they were going to work on it in groups for the most part and at a slower pace. He split the girls up and Dianna found herself standing with Heather, Amber and Brooke at one end of the shed. She glanced a few times over at Lea to find her giggling with Naya and Jenna as they flicked their hair around, Zach egging them on. She bit her lip as she watched Lea lean into Naya, the taller girl wrapping an arm around her shoulders. A rush of possessiveness ran through her and her jaw clenched as she fought not to march over there and lay claim on Lea. Technically, Lea wasn’t hers. Not yet. She forced herself to turn back to her group and ignore the others.

 

~*~*~

Later that night, Lea found herself on the couch with a blanket over her lap, a plate of dinner in her left hand and her fork in her right as she chewed slowly on Dianna’s gluten-free pasta. She stared across at Dianna who sat at the opposite end of the couch, sharing the same blanket and balancing her own plate of food.

“My neck hurts,” Dianna groaned as she rolled her neck from side to side. She sighed as she dropped her head forward.

Lea smirked. “Aww, did you flick your hair a little too much today?” Lea teased as she speared a piece of pasta and brought it to her lips.

Dianna rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re terrible,” she teased, turning to glance at the television screen. She wasn’t really paying attention to what was playing; she was just content to spend a relaxing hour or two with Lea on the couch.

Lea giggled as she wiggled about a little on the couch cushion, pushing herself lower into the cushions, getting more comfortable. “It’s going to be more painful when we film it though,” she said after she swallowed. She waited a few minutes, taking a few bites and studying Dianna carefully. “So...” she began, her eyes darting down to her plate watching as she moved a few pieces of her pasta around her plate. “You got a bit red for a while there when we were practicing the halo part,” she finished, fighting the grin that was begging to come out. She glanced up at Dianna and quickly down to her plate again.

Dianna glared in Lea’s direction, but she couldn’t hide the blush that began creeping up her neck. “ _You_ certainly didn’t help the situation,” she replied shaking her head.

“What?” Lea asked feigning ignorance as she waved her fork in the air lightly. “How was I supposed to know that Zach would tell you to take me from behind?” she asked loudly with a large smile.

“He didn’t say it quite like that!” Dianna immediately retorted, pointing her fork in Lea’s direction, the piece of pasta hanging off the end almost falling onto their blanket.

Lea giggled. “Well, from the look on your face at the time, you’d have thought that’s what he told you to do,” she replied as she stretched her leg out and used her toes to nudge Dianna’s knee. “It was kind of funny considering you’d just told me you wanted to do that to me early this morning,” she added, trying to be nonchalant about the entire exchange. She pressed her toes into Dianna’s knee once again before she felt the blonde’s tight grip around her ankle, stopping her foot from making any further movement.

Lea looked up from her plate in time to watch Dianna carefully settle her own plate and utensils behind her on the side table, her left hand still holding tightly to Lea’s ankle. Once she was sure her dinner was secure, she turned back to Lea, her gaze heated and almost predatory. She placed her right hand on the couch cushion by Lea’s outstretched knee and rocked her body forward, balancing and hovering over Lea’s bottom half. She twisted her knees slightly, allowing herself more mobility.

Lea bit her lip as she carefully watched Dianna slowly crawl up and over her body. She spied Dianna’s left hand reach out and grab the opposite end of her dinner plate to grip it tightly. “Let go,” Dianna said in a low voice. Lea was still for a few seconds, debating her next move. Before she knew it though, her fingers were loosening their hold on the ceramic dish, her eyes still firmly connected with Dianna’s. From her peripheral, Lea saw her plate being lowered to the ground beside them. She heard the plate being slid across the hardwood floors, away from them, her fork clattering to the ground along the way. She finally allowed her gaze to drift to Dianna’s hand that settled beside her breast on the couch cushion beneath them.

Dianna brought her left knee forward, pressing it against the inside of Lea’s leg, encouraging the brunette to slide her legs apart. They both ignored the blanket bunching up around Lea’s hips. Dianna moved closer, shifting her body forward, into Lea’s personal space. Every inch she drew closer, the further Lea tried to retreat until she was lying back against the arm of the couch, her shoulders against the armrest. Dianna took a deep breath as she breathed in Lea’s scent around the v-neck of her t-shirt. She crawled up Lea’s body, her hands walking up the couch cushion until she was resting her forearms along the edge of the armrest behind Lea’s shoulders. She had Lea trapped.

Her knees pressed against the inside of Lea’s thighs as she hovered over Lea. Her eyes drifted down to Lea’s lips before she began moving toward her. She tilted to her right and let the tip of her nose graze the side of Lea’s neck. Dianna could feel Lea’s labored breathing filtering through a few loose strands of her hair. She felt her breasts brush against Lea’s as the girl beneath her tried to take in a deep, calming breath. Dianna breathed out, letting her breath ghost over Lea’s neck until her lips grazed the outer shell of Lea’s ear. “And those,” she began, her lips trailing softly over the curved cartilage, “are only a _few_ of the things I want to do to you,” she whispered hoarsely.

Lea’s fists clenched at her sides, gripping the blanket over her hips. She closed her eyes to try and gain some semblance of control, but before she could stop herself, she rocked her hips. She whimpered when she realized Dianna had strategically pressed her knees high between her legs, close enough to allow her movement, but far enough to leave her center without any means of relief.

Dianna let the tip of her nose trace a delicate path across Lea’s cheek until their noses were touching. Hazel eyes met brown and Lea sucked in a breath at the ravenous look in Dianna’s eyes. Her hips rocked once again of their own volition and Lea caught a glimmer of mirth flirting at the edges of Dianna’s eyes.

“I sent you an email earlier today,” Dianna said. She maintained a soft, low voice. Her tone made it clear to Lea that Dianna wasn’t looking for a response, at least not a verbal one. She understood Dianna was looking for her to listen and to only do as she was told. “I want you to spend some time looking at what I sent you. When you’ve satisfied your curiosity, I want you to come find me and we can finally do something about _this_ ,” she instructed. She grazed her lips over Lea’s, closing her eyes at the slight contact before she began to pull away.

Lea took a few quick breaths as she processed what Dianna had instructed her to do. In the few seconds it took for her to nod her head in acknowledgement, Dianna was already moving back to the other end of the couch, reaching for her plate and staring intently at the television screen.

Lea stared at Dianna’s profile for a long, tension-filled minute. She wasn’t entirely sure that that had just happened.

 

~*~*~

Lea breathed out as she waited for Dianna’s answer. Her fingers toyed with the edges of a slightly crumpled piece of paper she kept refolding and unfolding. Almost a week had passed since Dianna had emailed Lea a list of websites and books she felt would be useful for Lea to read through. Lea hadn’t been sure how to let Dianna know that she was ready to talk about all that she’d learnt, so she’d taken the easy way out and emailed Dianna back.

_I’m ready to talk whenever you are. xx Lea_

When Dianna had received the email, she’d quickly checked their schedules. She wanted to make sure they would have time on their side and to limit any possibility of interruption. Lea was scheduled to work early Friday morning, but looked to be finished for the day by early afternoon.

It was important to Dianna as both a friend and potentially more, that she allow Lea to express any concerns or ask any questions she might have. It was difficult for her though, as she quickly realized that too many “power” issues existed in their apartment. They needed a neutral location where they would both feel comfortable and relaxed enough to have such an important conversation.

Dianna bit her lip as she stared at the email for about the tenth time since she’d received it. She knew her role in the potential relationship, was excited by the prospect, but at the same time was incredibly terrified she would fail. She felt that this conversation was her first test, a decider on how she would fare as the Dominant in the relationship.

Dianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In her mind, the second she’d finished reading that email she knew how she wanted to organize this conversation, but her self-doubt was holding her back. She slowly let out the deep breath and opened her eyes, reminding herself to trust her instincts. She brought up a new tab on her Firefox and typed in the name of a restaurant she knew Lea would love. When she found the phone number she dialed it into her phone and a few minutes later she had reserved a table for two at 7:30pm for Friday night.

Hanging up the phone, Dianna sighed with relief. With the first step completed, she quickly replied to Lea’s email.

_7:00pm. Dress semi-casual. I’ll drive._

D.

 

~*~*~

Lea was nervous. She knew tonight was supposed to be about discussing what she’d read, learning more about Dianna and understanding what was being asked of her, but she couldn’t help but feel like this was a sort-of first date. She bit her lip as she looked herself over in the mirror. She wasn’t nervous because she didn’t want it to be a first date. She was nervous because she _wanted_ it to be a first date.

She smoothed down her top, second-guessing her wardrobe for the evening. All Dianna had revealed to her was that jeans were definitely okay to wear and that she should bring a coat with her because it had been predicted to be a cool night. Being from New York, Lea took this to mean she would likely only require a simple jacket and could get away with wearing a sleeveless top.

“Mmm...” Lea hummed lowly, staring at herself. She brought her right hand up to smooth down her hair before she brought both hands down to pull at the hem of her top once again. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she just wanted to pinch herself to try and calm her nerves.

There was a sudden knock at her bedroom door and Lea’s heart jumped into her throat as she quickly turned toward her alarm clock and eyed the time. 6:55pm. “You’re early!” Lea exclaimed through the closed door with a grin as she teased Dianna.

“What can I say? I got impatient,” Dianna replied with a grin. She leaned up against the frame of Lea’s door, waiting for the brunette to let her in. She pulled on the edge of her jean jacket, feeling the stiffness of the denim beneath her fingers. She shifted her handbag slightly on her shoulder.

Lea narrowed her eyes at the closed door. She made her way over to the door and opened it just enough to poke her head through. She saw Dianna quickly straighten up. Lea looked her over and grinned at Dianna. “Two seconds,” she promised before quickly closing the door again. She hurried to tidy up some of the mess she’d created when beginning her search for the perfect outfit. She shoved a few items back into her wardrobe and forced herself not to dwell on the mess she’d created in there. She glanced back at the mirror, ran her fingers through her hair one last time before grabbing her jacket and handbag from the back of her chair. Lea made her way to the door and slipped out into the hallway where Dianna was still waiting.

“Wow,” Dianna breathed out. She allowed her eyes to slide down Lea’s body. She swallowed as she took note of the sheer black material of Lea’s v-neck top. She could see Lea’s black, lace bra through the top and she bit her lip. This wasn’t the first time Dianna had seen Lea wear something revealing. In fact, sometimes, Lea wore less around the apartment. To Dianna, it was different now that they stood on the precipice of something more.

Just as Dianna’s gaze began to drop below Lea’s waistline, she heard Lea clear her throat. Her eyes immediately snapped up to meet Lea’s, only to find the brunette looking amused, an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry,” Dianna mumbled before clearing her throat. “You, uh, ready to head out then?” Dianna asked, a little flustered. She shook her head slightly as she realized how easy it was for Lea to distract her.

 

~*~*~

  



	4. I’m Froze By Desire (IV/V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.

**Title:** I’m Froze By Desire (IV/V)  
 **Author:** [](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/profile)[**an_an0maly**](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.  
 **Pairing:** (RPF) Lea Michele/Dianna Agron  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 32,000+  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. Nothing belongs to me. This is based on real people, but in no way is a factual representation of these actors or their lives.  
 **Author’s Note:**  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.  
 **Betas:** Thank you to [](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleek23**](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/) for the beta job. Especially cause you were so stressed throughout it. And thanks to [](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/profile)[**aroo4life**](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/) for all the help in getting this finished on time. I really appreciate it.

 

~*~*~

Lea picked up her glass of water and took a sip. She stared across the table at Dianna, who was using her chopsticks to pick up a piece of her garden roll and dipping it in the soy sauce. Dianna had driven them to Santa Monica to the Sushi Roku restaurant. They’d been lucky enough to find a car space around the block. Dianna had grabbed Lea’s hand and dragged her along making it to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare.

They’d been shown to their table about halfway down the restaurant, near the windows overlooking the street. When they reached their table, Dianna quickly stepped forward and pulled out Lea’s chair, offering her the seat before moving toward her own that was facing the rest of the restaurant. Lea thanked her and smiled in appreciation from across the table when Dianna took her seat.

“The others would love this restaurant just as much as the one in West Hollywood,” Lea commented half an hour later, her eyes locked on Dianna’s tongue as it peaked through her parted lips to lick them before she swallowed her bite of sushi.

Dianna nodded her head in agreement. “We should organize to come back with them when we get another weekend free,” she replied. Danna brought her napkin up to her mouth and wiped it over her lips gently before laying it back down across her lap.

Lea leaned her elbows on the edge of the table and clasped her hands together, letting her joined hands rest against her left shoulder. “Di,” she began, her tone of voice an obvious indicator that she was changing the topic. “As much as I’m enjoying the food, and of course the company, why are we _here_ having dinner and not at home? Wouldn’t the conversation I want to have with you be better left for the privacy of our own home?” Lea asked a little confused. She unclasped her hands and brought her arms down to fold them in front of her chest on the table.

Dianna took a deep breath and dropped her gaze for a second. “There are some things you need to understand,” Dianna began in a confident, yet low voice. She looked around the restaurant before meeting Lea’s eyes once again. “As soon as we begin this conversation and I begin answering your questions, we will have officially crossed a line.”

In those few seconds it took for Dianna to glance away, she seemed to change. Gone was the sweet, gullible girl and now sat a serious, _powerful_ woman. Lea felt her heart skip a beat at the almost predatory look in Dianna’s hazel eyes. Dianna had all of Lea’s attention. “You don’t think we’ve crossed a line already?” Lea asked carefully.

Dianna was silent for a few seconds debating her response. “We’re treading on a very thin line. It just depends how far you’re willing to cross it.” Dianna pinned Lea down with a stare, stopping her from interrupting. “I want you to take a few moments to gather yourself, and decide whether you’re going to use that mental list of questions or not.”

Lea narrowed her eyes slightly. “I didn’t spend a week searching for as much information as I could, or compile this list just for you to stonewall me again,” Lea replied, frustrated with the amount of hoops Dianna seemed to be forcing her to jump through. “I really _did_ make a list and I want your answers to my questions.”

Dianna studied Lea, looking for any sign of uncertainty or doubt. When all she found was a set jaw, slightly fumbling fingers and sheer determination, she knew she wouldn’t stand in the way of Lea’s search for answers. Dianna gave a small nod, indicating to Lea she could begin.

Lea narrowed her eyes for a second, debating whether Dianna was serious. Before she could let the opportunity pass her by, she grabbed her handbag and rifled through it looking for the folded piece of paper she kept inside. Her fingers grasped the crinkled paper and pulled it out of its safe place as her left hand moved her bag back to the shoulder of her chair. She turned back to Dianna and pushed her serving dish away. She pulled the corners of the folded paper open and smoothed the edges out.

Dianna held back a grin. She couldn’t help but find Lea’s over preparedness endearing. When Lea took a deep breath and sat up straight, gearing up for her interrogation, Dianna followed suit.

“Okay,” Lea began staring across the table at Dianna. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out where to start. She thought to start by asking about what Dianna wanted out of the relationship, but she wasn’t even sure if they were _in_ a relationship beyond friendship. She then wanted to start with how Dianna even found out she was more comfortable in this lifestyle, but thought that was maybe a little too personal when they hadn’t even touched on why this was important to Dianna. “The power thing, this need to have control, is that important for _every_ aspect of the relationship?” She finally asked, deciding to just ask the questions that would directly affect her most.

Dianna reached for her glass of water and took a sip. “It’s not about control. It’s like I’ve said before,” she began, but Lea quickly interrupted.

“Okay, okay,” Lea began, tilting her head to the side. “It’s about me submitting. Explain it to me. How do I submit to you?” Lea asked and suddenly flushed as she realized what she’d asked. She opened her mouth to take back the question but stopped at Dianna’s suddenly heady stare. Words caught in her throat.

Dianna slowly slid her hand across the table toward Lea’s. She let her fingertips brush against Lea’s forearm. “You haven’t realized it, but you’ve already submitted to me a few times just tonight,” she said, her voice low and steady.

Lea swallowed, her eyes darting down to Dianna’s fingers gently stroking her arm. “Wh-what do you mean?” She asked before clearing her throat and making sure to meet Dianna’s gaze head on.

“Let’s start with your email,” Dianna suggested. She received a slight nod from Lea and took that as consent to explain further. “When you sent that email, you began a chain of events. You gave yourself to me in that one email,” Dianna began, her index finger beginning to draw a lazy circle on Lea’s arm. “When you wrote it, you probably thought you were taking control of the situation, probably thought you were giving me time to decide where this would go. What you were really telling me, was that you wanted me to take charge of the situation, to decide where and when our conversation would occur, even now you were waiting for me to give you a sign that it was okay to begin questioning me. You’ve been giving in to me and allowing me to make all the decisions.”

Lea opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it again and looked at Dianna in confusion. “That was one instance and I was being courteous,” she finally said trying to think over the events of the evening in case she missed anything.

Dianna ducked her head for a second. When she lifted it to meet Lea’s curious gaze, she smiled. “I set the time for our dinner, chose the restaurant and booked the table. I came to meet you at your bedroom door and escorted you to the car and to the restaurant door,” she paused and leaned forward a little. “Do you understand yet?” She asked, but continued on before letting Lea reply. “I pulled your chair out, poured the water into your glass and you told _me_ what you wanted and I ordered it for you.”

Lea’s brow furrowed in confusion. She was trying to wrap her head around all that Dianna was explaining. “But that’s what anyone would do if you organized a dinner,” she said with a wave of her hand dismissing all of Dianna’s examples.

Dianna smiled ruefully. “I did all of those things because you _let_ me,” she replied. “When we’re ready to leave, I’ll be paying the bill, maybe even loaning you my coat to keep you warm. I’ll be taking _you_ home at the end of the night, but only if you let me.”

Lea still didn’t quite understand. If she’d been the one who asked Dianna out for dinner as something more than friends, she would have done all of those things as well.

Seeing how confused Lea seemed to be, Dianna tried not to let her dwell on it too much. It was more important for them to build trust and honesty in their relationship and work from there to understand the intricacies of power and submission. She wondered if Lea would allow her to demonstrate the subtleties of a Dominant/submissive relationship in a more tactile approach. “How about we move to the next question and I’ll help to explain your submission better when we get home?” She held her breath as she waited to see if Lea understood what she was alluding to.

Lea stared at Dianna. She wasn’t sure if it were wishful thinking on her part, but the way Dianna seemed to be pinning her to her seat with her stare, suggested to Lea that perhaps she understood perfectly what Dianna was offering her. “You mean...” she trailed off hoping for further clarification - communication was key in a situation like this.

“If it’s something you’d still like to explore at the end of our evening, then I would like to explore it with you,” Dianna replied slowly in a soft voice, her fingers tracing a line down Lea’s arm before retracting it to reach for her glass of water.

“In the bedroom, right?” Lea whispered leaning across the table so people nearby couldn’t hear her.

Dianna barely held back a snort at Lea trying to gather more information. “Yes, in the bedroom, where clothing will not be a necessity,” Dianna confirmed mirroring Lea’s position across the table. She let her eyes flicker down to Lea’s lips, watching as Lea’s tongue peaked through briefly before her teeth gently bit on her bottom lip.

Lea was frozen in place under Dianna’s intense stare. What had she been thinking about before Dianna propositioned her? “Um,” she said trying to give herself a little more time to think coherently again. She shook her head slightly and tried once more. “I know you’ve tried to explain this to me as well, but can you only have a relationship with someone if there is this _submissive_ aspect involved?”

Dianna thought about Lea’s question. It wasn’t so much putting a label on the type of relationship she was interested in, it was about the emotions and the exchanges, the personal experiences involved that made the relationship. “What do you find important in a relationship?” Dianna asked. Sometimes she felt she needed to find a way to help Lea relate. It wasn’t that Lea couldn’t identify with her; it was that Lea hadn’t considered a lifestyle like this before and wouldn’t understand right away the difference between a “normal” relationship and what Dianna wanted.

Lea seemed startled by the question. It certainly hadn’t been what she had expected to be asked. “I guess I want what everyone wants,” she said lifting her right hand slightly, her fingers smoothing over her left forearm where Dianna’s fingers had lingered. “Love, of course. Honesty, and a little bit of security, I guess.”

“And respect? Or trust? What about those?” Dianna asked folding her arms.

Lea rolled her eyes. She wasn’t intentionally trying to be rude, she was just amused at the Dianna’s need for specifics. “Well, obviously trust and respect as well.”

Dianna leaned forward slightly. “Those are all very important to me too. I want to be in a relationship where my partner isn’t scared to question my decisions and challenges me intellectually, physically and emotionally. I want my partner to be honest with me.” Dianna leaned on her arms a little, her gaze locked on Lea’s, maintaining the brunette’s full attention. “If I do something they’re not happy with, I want them to be able to talk to me about it, to trust that I’ll listen to their point of view and will offer the same in return. I want someone who trusts me completely and who I can trust just as much,” she explained. Dianna took a deep breath as her eyes flickered to Lea’s slightly parted lips. She’d noticed Lea slowly leaning closer with every word she spoke.

“Imagine I have you in my bed,” Dianna began, changing tactics. “We’re naked and I’m lying on top of you, my hands sliding down your arms, my lips on yours. I grip your wrists, not too tight, but strong enough to control your ability to move them. You could fight me, if you wanted to. I pin your arms above your head on the mattress. I whisper and tell you I want to tie you up. What is important to you now?”

Lea barely noticed her slightly labored breathing as her mind began to conjure all sorts of images of her and Dianna in Dianna’s bed, the blonde pinning her to the mattress. “Is – I mean,” Lea found herself stuttering over her words. She shook her head and swallowed as she ducked her head briefly. When she looked back up from beneath her eyelashes, there was a smirk adorning Dianna’s face. “Is that something you want?” Lea finally asked, wanting to rid Dianna of her smirk

Dianna slid her hand across the table, her fingers sliding around Lea’s right wrist. “Is it something you would consider?” she immediately deflected.

Lea seemed to flounder for a moment. Dianna’s grip on her wrist wasn’t painful, it was just _there_. She could feel Dianna’s thumb caressing the back of her hand while the rest of her fingers pressed against Lea’s pulse, their pressure just enough to have her wondering about how strong Dianna would need to be to hold her down.

“Why don’t you tell me what you would need from me in that situation,” Dianna suggested, her fingers squeezing Lea’s wrist a little.

Lea took a deep breath and tried to focus. If they had been in bed together and Dianna had suggested tying her up, she’d need to know she could trust her. “Trust,” she began softly. “I’d need to know I could trust you to untie me if I asked, and trust that you wouldn’t take advantage of me in that situation.” Lea saw Dianna begin to smile a little. “I’d be completely vulnerable and I’d want you to take care of me.” Lea felt her cheeks flush with heat as she realized what she’d said. “I don’t mean sexually,” she paused as she thought over those words quickly. “I _do_ mean sexually, but more than that. I’d want you to make sure I was alright. I’d want you to be able to see any signs that I might not be enjoying myself.” Lea shivered as she finally started to understand how intense it could be, giving herself completely over to Dianna; being completely exposed and at Dianna’s mercy. She rubbed her thighs together slightly under the table, hoping Dianna wouldn’t notice.

Dianna waited with baited breath. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked, her voice lower then Lea had ever heard it. It only took Lea a second before she found herself nodding a little more enthusiastically than she had intended.

 

~*~*~

Lea thought Dianna had meant to take her home. In fact, she’d hoped that’s what the blonde had meant, but instead, she found herself with her arms wrapped around her middle, Dianna’s body pressing into her side while they leaned against the railing on the pier. Lea reached up and pushed some loose strands of hair that had blown into her face behind her ear. She looked up at Dianna next to her. “Is it... do you like it to be painful?” Lea finally asked.

Dianna quickly turned her head toward Lea’s. She stared at her for a few seconds. “There are varying degrees of pain. Do you mean to ask if I like it rough?” She said, trying to understand what kind of answer Lea was looking for.

Lea shook her head slightly. “No, that’s not what I meant,” she began. “Although, now that you’ve mentioned it, I’m definitely interested in finding out,” she replied with a grin. She saw Dianna smile and roll her eyes as she turned her head back toward the dark ocean before them. “I really did mean pain,” Lea continued, watching Dianna’s profile. “Inflicting pain. Receiving pain.”

Dianna froze for just as second, her thoughts straying to a night she didn’t regret, only due to all she had learned from that experience. Lea felt Dianna stiffen against her side. She turned her head quickly to look up at her. Lea studied her features for a moment, concerned by the look of sorrow mixed with shame Dianna seemed to be showing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that,” Lea hurriedly replied, her eyes darting around Dianna’s features.

“No,” Dianna replied, unable to meet Lea’s stare at first. She shook her head, slightly lost in thought. “No, I don’t like inflicting pain, or receiving it. Especially during sex,” she finally answered smiling softly down at Lea.

Lea could see there was more to Dianna’s words than she had revealed. She didn’t want to push the blonde, not on their first “unofficial” date. She watched her for a few more seconds before she bumped Dianna with her shoulder. “So,” she began with a grin. “Do you like it rough, then?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Dianna threw her head back and laughed. She brought her body forward, her fingers gripping the railing in front of them. Her eyes were alight with mirth as she turned to look at Lea and shake her head slightly. “You’re incorrigible,” she replied with a wide grin as she brought her right arm up and wrapped it around Lea’s shoulders, bringing the brunette closer. She ducked her head and let her lips ghost over the outer shell of Lea’s ear. “Give it time, and you’ll find out,” Dianna whispered.

Lea shivered against Dianna and her breath hitched in her throat. _Oh God,_ she couldn’t help but think to herself. She felt Dianna shift behind her, the blonde’s arms coming to wrap around her front as she was pushed into the railing.

“Cold?” Dianna asked, masking her smirk as she ducked her head and rest her chin on Lea’s shoulder. She tightened her grip around Lea when she felt the smaller girl lean into her, shaking her head slightly in reply to her question.

“Tell me how it works,” Lea said turning her head so her cheek was resting against Dianna’s chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Dianna frowned in confusion. “How it works?” She asked, wondering what Lea could possible mean. _Sex?_ Dianna wondered. _Surely she knows **that** part of it._

“Yes, how does the sex work?” Lea clarified, taking a breath and relaxing into the blonde’s arms.

Dianna wasn’t quite sure what to say at first. “Er... Lea?” She began, trying desperately to formulate a reply that didn’t sound condescending. “Are you telling me you don’t know how lesbian sex works?” Dianna craned her neck to the side, from Lea slightly, a new frown forming.

Lea grinned, completely aware that Dianna couldn’t see her. She shook her head slightly, the side of her face rubbing against the denim of Dianna’s jacket. “No... Can you tell me what a vagina is, again?” She replied with a giggle. Her giggle turned into a squeal as Dianna spun the brunette around and reached for her sides, poking them, causing Lea to double over trying to get away from her tickling fingers.

“You little _liar_ ,” Dianna exclaimed in fake indignation. Her fingers found a particularly ticklish spot just under Lea’s ribs that had the brunette in peals of laughter, causing a few stray tourists nearby to turn in their direction. Dianna laughed as she bent over Lea and began trying to help her stand back up straight. This time, when Dianna pulled Lea into her arms, the pair were facing each other.

“You’re so gullible,” Lea teased as she tried to reach up between them to brush a few strands of hair off her face.

“You’re mean,” Dianna whined with a smile as she took a step closer to Lea, pushing her against the railing, arms wrapped around Lea, her right hand holding onto her left wrist behind Lea’s back.

Lea smirked and raised an eyebrow at Dianna. “Anyway,” she said dragging the word out. “I wasn’t asking _how_ you have sex, I think I can figure that out for myself,” she said a little sarcastically. She brought her hands up to grip the front of Dianna’s denim jacket, the fingers on her right hand toying with one of the metal buttons. “What I meant was how does the sex work? You like scenes, don’t you? Is it always a scene for you?” Lea kept her eyes firmly on Dianna’s chest, not realising she was staring rather intently.

Dianna looked down at the top of Lea’s head. “Listen to you using the terminology,” she teased, leaning her hips into Lea.

Lea pouted and dropped her forehead against Dianna’s chest. “Don’t tease me,” she complained, fighting the urge to stomp her foot like a child.

Dianna grinned as she leaned into Lea’s body, pressing her further into the railing, her thigh slipping just slightly between Lea’s legs. Dianna buried her nose in Lea’s hair before moving her lips down to her ear. “Sometimes,” she began, her voice husky. “It’s all about the teasing.”

Lea’s fingers tightened on the denim between her fingers. She closed her eyes at the sound of Dianna’s voice. “Please, Di,” Lea begged just loud enough for Dianna to hear her.

Dianna slid her thigh a little higher between Lea’s legs, letting it rest dangerously close to Lea’s center. “Honestly,” she said, her lips brushing Lea’s ear. “I think there will always be elements of a scene. Subtle as they may seem, but definitely there.”

She felt Lea nod against her chest. They were both silent for a few minutes, just letting the cold wind blow through them and around them, ruffling their hair. Lea’s fingers tightened once more on Dianna’s jacket, pulling the blonde closer to her. Dianna’s thigh shifted higher and pressed into Lea causing her to whimper at the contact.

Dianna’s breathing picked up as she felt Lea rock her hips against her thigh. “Maybe we should talk about what you’re willing to try?” She offered. She actually wanted to go home, set the scene and demonstrate to Lea how intense this relationship could be, but it would also mean untangling herself from Lea, and she didn’t want to do that just yet.

Lea breathed out as she rocked her hips once more, the seam of her jeans pressing against her center. She didn’t even know what was coming over her. They were in public, but her body didn’t seem to care about that small detail. “Yeah, okay,” she answered, her words tainted by her need to take a few breaths. She felt the railing hard and cold against her lower back and she used it to brace herself as she lifted her hips and slid her center over Dianna’s thigh again, this time harder. “Oh God,” she gasped as her jeans rubbed against her clit.

Dianna’s eyes slammed closed at the sounds coming out of Lea’s mouth and the rocking of their bodies. She buried her head in the side of Lea’s neck, her mouth opening to scrape her teeth against the tender skin of Lea’s neck. “Wrists, bound,” Dianna suggested first, an image of Lea on her back, her wrists tied together to her bed head, her body on display and her legs spread drifted into Dianna’s mind causing her to press her thigh harder into Lea.

Lea blinked her eyes open and pulled Dianna’s chest toward her, lifting her mouth up to the base of Dianna’s throat. “Yes,” she whispered, her eyes slipping shut, her breath sliding over Dianna’s skin.

“God,” Dianna breathed out as she slid her hands from Lea’s back to slip under the brunette’s jacket, her nails digging into Lea’s sides, pulling her closer. “Hands and knees from behind,” she said feeling Lea’s teeth graze her collar bone as she turned her head slightly.

Grinding down on Dianna’s leg, Lea whimpered. She felt like she was so close, but it just didn’t seem enough. She blocked out the jingling of the collar of the dog that walked by, it’s owner at it’s side. She forgot about the few others that had braved the cool evening to breathe in the fresh ocean breeze. Lifting her right foot up and moving it behind her to rest on one of the lower rungs of the railing, she spread her legs a little wider. She gripped onto Dianna a little tighter as the denim of her jeans pressed into her laceunderwear, rubbing it against her clit and center, coating the material in her arousal. “Yes,” she finally gasped as she felt Dianna’s hands guide her hips over her thigh.

Lea arched her back slightly. Dianna let her lips slide down from Lea’s ear to her neck where she let the tip of her tongue peak out and taste the soft skin there. Dianna could smell the vanilla of Lea’s perfume and she found herself pulling Lea’s hips harder against her. She felt Lea’s groan reverberate against her chest. “I want you,” Dianna moaned into the crook of Lea’s neck, her breathing slightly heavy.

“Please, Di,” Lea panted as she continued to rock her hips in a steady rhythm. Her stomach muscles began to clench and the tension began to build between her legs. She’d spent enough time imagining this scenario over the last few weeks. She knew it wasn’t going to be any earth shattering kind of orgasm, but whatever release it gave her, Lea would welcome it.

Dianna had never meant for this to happen so publicly, but here they were, pressed up against the railing, Lea’s fingers crawling up the back of her neck to pull her closer. God, she wanted her. _Needed_ her. “Make you touch yourself,” she whispered, her teeth sinking gently into Lea’s shoulder.

Lea could feel she was close. So close. She barely registered Dianna’s words before a vision of herself sitting on Dianna’s bed, her legs spread, one hand kneading her breast while the other was buried between her legs, entered her mind. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips, or the way she arched her back, pushing her breasts into Dianna’s chest. “Oh God,” she whispered. “Anything... anything,” she surrendered, Dianna’s grip tightening on her hips, pushing and pulling. Her nails dug into the back of Dianna’s neck as she felt the blonde’s teeth sink into her flesh. Her muscles tensed and her mouth dropped open in a silent “o” as her orgasm hit. She curled in on herself, pulling Dianna closer as her hips rocked in quick, hard strokes, riding out the waves of relief.

It took them a few minutes of heavy breathing and pounding hearts for them to realize they needed to leave. As soon as Lea could stand on two feet again.

 

~*~*~

  



	5. I’m Froze By Desire (V/V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.

**Title:** I’m Froze By Desire (V/V)  
 **Author:** [](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/profile)[**an_an0maly**](http://an-an0maly.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** sub•mit - _v_ ; To give over or yield to the power or authority of another.  
 **Pairing:** (RPF) Lea Michele/Dianna Agron  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 32,000+  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. Nothing belongs to me. This is based on real people, but in no way is a factual representation of these actors or their lives.  
 **Author’s Note:**  Written for 2010's [Glee Femslash Big Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/gleefsbigbang/). Title from **The XX’s** song called _Islands_.  
 **Betas:** Thank you to [](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleek23**](http://gleek23.livejournal.com/) for the beta job. Especially cause you were so stressed throughout it. And thanks to [](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/profile)[**aroo4life**](http://aroo4life.livejournal.com/) for all the help in getting this finished on time. I really appreciate it.

~*~*~

When they finally arrived home, Dianna led them up to the apartment in silence. Lea’s fingers trembled as she stood waiting at their front door for Dianna to let them inside. She could barely reconcile the composed image of Dianna calmly locating her keys, sliding the right key in and turning the lock, with the image of Dianna on the pier, her thigh between Lea’s legs and teeth scraping her neck.

Lea couldn’t stand still she was so anxious to get inside. When Dianna swung open their front door and held an arm across the entry, stopping her before she could pass, Lea had sighed in frustration. “What?” she asked impatiently.

Dianna took a step into the doorway, further blocking Lea’s path. She met Lea’s jittery stare head on. “When you get inside, I want you to go into the bathroom and splash some warm water on your face. You’ll take off your jacket, socks and boots. Leave them in a neat pile on the toilet lid,” she explained. Lea instantly sobered up at Dianna’s tone. It wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t casual. Every word was precise and calculated. Small instructions - easy enough for her to follow in her aroused and frustrated state. “You’re going to wait exactly five minutes. Then, you will have a final choice to make. Your bedroom, and we’ll go back to what we were. Mine, and you’ll spend the whole night with _me_ ,” Dianna finished with a pointed look, waiting patiently for Lea’s nod of understanding. She then turned toward the open door and confidently strolled in, heading straight for her bedroom.

Lea took her first step across the threshold of their apartment and felt the tingling of arousal stir between her legs as she watched Dianna stride confidently across the floorboards, her denim jacket sliding off her shoulders and down her arms only to be caught by her fingertips just as she entered her bedroom. Lea swallowed with undisguised attraction as she realized that the fumbling, laid-back, sweet Dianna she knew, was only one facet of the whole package.

The seconds ticked by on the screen of her phone as Lea sat on the edge of their shared bath. She’d followed Dianna’s instructions exactly, even down to the neatly folded jacket, rolled up socks and boots sitting on the closed toilet. Lea’s leg jumped as the last thirty seconds began its countdown. She stood up and paced a few times. She knew the choice she was making, had known it before they’d even left the house before their date. But standing in the bathroom knowing Dianna was setting up a scene for them had her nerves surfacing ten-fold.

She almost jumped out of her skin when her phone’s alarm began to go off, indicating her time was up. She fumbled with the touch screen for a few seconds before finally managing to silence her phone. She turned the device off and laid it carefully next to her socks. She didn’t want _any_ interruptions tonight. Lea took one last look in the mirror and breathed deeply, two, three times before she felt she was ready.

It was when she reached for the cool metal handle of the bathroom door with a steady, purposeful hand, that she became aware of the fact she’d accepted her decision, accepted all of who Dianna was and could be, and was willing to explore this lifestyle without any reservation. Lea couldn’t help but smile and close her eyes briefly, reveling in her own self-awareness.

Exiting the bathroom had landed her in a darkened apartment. The only light alerting Lea to Dianna’s presence, was that of a few flickering flames dancing on the wall opposite Dianna’s bedroom door. Lea glanced in the opposite direction toward her own bedroom. The dark, cold, uninviting look of the hall was not enticing her at all.

When she slowly turned into Dianna’s bedroom, she let her left hand gently grip the door frame, leaning her body against it. The first thing she noticed was the turned down bed, the deep burgundy sheets on display. There were half a dozen candles spread over various surfaces, the flames slowly burning and releasing a spicy cinnamon aroma. Lea took a deep breath, perking up slightly at the underlying scent of vanilla wafting through the room.

Dianna softly closed her top drawer, careful of the candle sitting atop it. She clenched a piece of silk material in her left hand, her head turning toward the door when she heard an intake of breath. Lea stood in the open doorway in her jeans and top, her feet shuffling slightly against the wooden floors.

“Candles?” Lea asked softly taking a few small steps into the room, a soft smile on her lips. She brought her hands together, the fingers of her left hand slipping between the fingers of her right. Dianna smiled and ducked her head slightly. When she looked back up, she began slowly and confidently taking the few steps toward Lea, stopping only when she was standing right in front of her. She brought her right hand up slowly to cup the side of Lea’s face. Her thumb brushed over Lea’s cheekbone, causing the brunette to close her eyes and turn her head into Dianna’s warm hand.

“You came,” Dianna whispered with a small smile. It soon grew into a grin when she noticed the smirk adorning Lea’s lips. She giggled as she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Lea’s. Dianna slid her fingers through the loose strands of Lea’s hair behind her ear. She took a step forward, pressing her lips against Lea’s with a little more pressure. She parted her lips slightly and Lea followed suit, tilting her head up slightly to return the kiss.

Before the kiss could deepen, Lea felt Dianna begin to move away to trail a line of kisses down her jaw, leaving Lea’s lips parted and breathing in the scented air. Dianna kissed her neck softly as Lea’s fingers tangled further into Dianna’s hair, now at the base of her neck. “I did,” she finally replied, her smile obvious from her tone. Lea brought her left hand up to rest against Dianna’s hip, her thumb and index finger slipping under the hem of Dianna’s tank top. “Hey,” Lea suddenly complained. “Why did you get to change?” she asked, tilting her her head back and toward the side, allowing Dianna more access to the soft skin where her neck and shoulder met.

“Because I need a lot less clothing for what I have in mind,” Dianna whispered, her hair falling against the side of her face as her lips slowly traced a path to Lea’s shoulder. Lea kept her eyes closed as she felt the ends of Dianna’s hair brushing against the side of her arm, tickling it and causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Dianna’s hand that had been buried in Lea’s hair untangled itself and moved down to rest against Lea’s hip, her fingers applying just the slightest amount of pressure. Dianna moved her lips up to Lea’s ear, each breath steady and shallow, caressing the curve of Lea’s outer ear. They stood in silence for a few moments, Dianna waiting until she felt Lea was ready. When she felt her begin to relax, her body leaning into her own, she began.

“Do you trust me?” Dianna whispered, her lips brushing Lea’s ear, causing her to shiver at the sensation.

Lea felt a moan catch in her throat as she tried to swallow. She felt her breasts brush against Dianna’s as she took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She nodded her head slightly, replying with a soft ‘yes.’

Soft, featherlight fingertips trailed down her right arm and Lea gasped, instantly ducking her head to watch Dianna’s finger trace a path down to her wrist. Long, pale fingers gently wrapped around Lea’s wrist, turning it as her fingers uncurled and opened up, allowing the palm of her hand to face toward the ceiling.

Dianna brought her left hand up and held it high above Lea’s outstretched hand. She watched as she slowly began to let the silk unravel from her hand until the end tickled at Lea’s palm, her fingers instantly curling to stop the sensation. Dianna dragged her gaze up the line of silk to meet Lea’s gaze. “It’s your decision,” she whispered, letting the rest of the silk to slide into her hand.

Lea clenched the silk blindfold tightly in her hand as she watched Dianna take a step back from her. She looked down at the blindfold, her fingers rubbing the sides together, the material sliding through her fingers.

Dianna held her breath as she watched Lea familiarize herself with the silk. She waited patiently for Lea to make a choice. If she tied the blindfold on, then she was making the decision to submit completely to her. If Lea decided not to use the blindfold, they would still have an enjoyable evening, it just wouldn’t carry the same meaning or emotion that Dianna hoped Lea would allow herself to experience.

She stared as Lea held the opposite ends of the blindfold and stretched it out, holding it up between them. Dianna met Lea’s gaze over the blindfold, just before Lea closed her eyes and moved to tie the material behind her head.

Lea stood stock still in Dianna’s dimly lit bedroom as she adjusted to the darkness, and her ears tried to take in every sound. Her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly felt the presence of someone standing behind her. She’d been too busy trying to regain her bearings after she’d been handed the silk blindfold that she hadn’t heard or taken notice of Dianna moving about the room.

Behind her, Dianna stepped forward and tilted her head down so every exhale would brush over the short hairs on Lea’s shoulder. She moved her hands to gently grip Lea’s hips, causing the shorter girl to gasp and her muscles to tense slightly. Dianna slid her fingers beneath the hem of Lea’s top and began to softly trace her fingers up Lea’s sides, dragging the material of her top with her.

On instinct, Lea raised her arms, allowing Dianna to rid her of her top, leaving her standing in her bra and jeans. She tried to slow her breathing enough that she could pay attention to the sounds of Dianna’s movements. She heard her top fall to the ground by her feet, a small burst of air against her toes alerted her to the close proximity of the garment.

Lea felt her nipples straining against her black lace bra as her hair was swept over her right shoulder. She let out a breath of air as Dianna’s lips kissed the musical notes on her left shoulder. Her lips kissed a second, and then a third time before they parted and her tongue peeked through to lick over the slightly raised skin. Distracting Lea with her mouth, Dianna snuck her fingers up to the hooks at the middle of Lea’s back.

Dianna unhooked Lea’s bra before moving her hands to press flat against Lea’s back. She slid her hands up her back and toward Lea’s shoulders, their path causing the straps to hook over her wrists. Dianna pulled her head back slightly to let her hands trail down Lea’s arms, pushing her bra off and letting one end fall toward the floor. Dianna hooked a finger around the right strap, the other end of the bra brushing against Lea’s lower leg as it swung slightly. Dianna dropped the bra on top of Lea’s discarded top, only for it to land with a slight bounce.

Dianna leaned forward just long enough to whisper in Lea’s ear. “Don’t turn around.” She leaned back and reached down for the hem of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. She dropped it to the floor and stepped forward, her nipples brushing against Lea’s back as her hands slid around the brunette’s waist to pull her hips back into her own. Dianna’s lips found Lea’s neck, the ends of her hair brushing over Lea’s shoulder.

Goosebumps rose on Lea’s arms as she felt her stomach muscles clench at the unexpected touch of Dianna’s hands. Her arousal had steadily been growing all night, even through her orgasm on the pier. She began to take quick, shallow breaths trying to anticipate Dianna’s next move, but it didn’t come. Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to decide what to do with them. Dianna hadn’t said she couldn’t touch her, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to break the spell they seemed to be under.

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long,” Dianna suddenly said, her voice low and just a little husky. Lea bit her lip as she dropped her head to the side a little further. She felt Dianna’s lips softly caress her skin, each small movement causing Dianna’s breasts to rub against Lea’s back. Dianna’s hands remained stationary. Lea’s nipples were tingling with arousal and she wished more than anything in that moment, that Dianna would slide her hands up and touch her breasts.

“I’ve wanted to feel your skin against mine and run my hands all over you,” Dianna said, before gently kissing along Lea’s shoulder. “Bring your hands up behind my head,” she ordered, moving her head back slightly so she could rest the side of her forehead next to Lea’s ear. Fingers slid in to Dianna’s hair, holding her in place, and Dianna couldn’t help but smile.

Dianna began to slowly slide her hands up from Lea’s stomach to stop just beneath her breasts, her thumbs resting against the sides of her chest. “I lay in bed at night and imagine what your skin tastes like,” Dianna admitted, her thumbs beginning to caress the sides of Lea’s breasts, each stroke teasingly moving closer to Lea’s straining nipples.

Lea’s breathing began to pick up, each breath slightly more audible than the next. Her chest began to rise and fall more noticeably and she curled her toes against the floor beneath them. “Dianna...” she breathed out, pleading for more. She began to tilt her head back, the sensation of Dianna’s hands and body pressed into her own, and the husky tone of Dianna’s voice in her ear, was all becoming too much.

“Do you need me?” Dianna asked, her thumbs moving closer to Lea’s nipples.

“Yes,” Lea replied instantly. “God, yes,” she added, her hips rocking back into Dianna’s, causing the blonde to press her hips forward, keeping them balanced.

Dianna’s hands began to slide up the underside of Lea’s breasts, her fingers making sure to avoid any contact where Lea needed her most. “Do you want me?” Dianna asked, before breathing out, her stomach pressing into Lea’s lower back.

“More - More than anything,” Lea replied, her fingers curling in Dianna’s hair. “More than anything,” she repeated with conviction.

Dianna finally moved her thumbs to graze over just the tips of Lea’s straining nipples. Arousal shot through Lea, the muscles between her legs clenching in anticipation and need. “Please,” she begged before moaning at the feel of Dianna’s thumb and index fingers tugging at her nipples.

The rumbling of Lea’s moans vibrated through her and into Dianna, who couldn’t help but smile softly at the sensation. She dropped her lips back to Lea’s shoulder, kissing it gently as her fingers rolled Lea’s nipples back and forth a few times. She began to kiss a path toward the back of Lea’s neck, kissing her spine as her fingers tugged once more.

As she began to slowly kiss a path down Lea’s spine, her hands began to drift down and away from Lea’s breasts, causing the brunette to moan out in protest. Dianna ignored her, continuing to move down Lea’s back. With each kiss, Dianna lowered herself to the floor, balancing on her knees. Lea moved her hands back down to her sides, waiting impatiently for what would come next.

Dianna’s fingers were quick to begin unbuttoning Lea’s jeans as her lips kissed the delicate skin at the base of Lea's back.

The sound of the metal teeth separating, and the zipper lowering on her jeans had Lea taking a deep breath. Every caress of Dianna's fingers against her skin seemed to be magnified by her lack of sight. Dianna rotated her hands so her fingers curled over the waistband of Lea’s jeans and caressing the skin around Lea’s hipbones. Dianna slowly moved her hands toward Lea’s back, pushing down on the denim as she went.

Dianna kissed lower along Lea’s spine as her denim jeans began to reveal Lea’s matching black lace underwear. She moved her mouth to the right as she closed her lips around the butterfly etched into her skin. Dianna heard Lea gasp as she ran her teeth over the area before soothing it with a kiss. As she began moving her lips and teasing the skin just above the elastic of Lea’s underwear with open-mouthed kisses, Dianna pushed the jeans down Lea’s legs, her fingers moulding themselves to the brunette’s legs. When she couldn’t reach any lower, Dianna pulled back and leaned forward and to the side, her left nipple grazing the back of Lea’s right calf.

Lea’s fists clenched at her sides as she felt the top of Dianna’s breast brush against her calf before she felt the tip of a warm tongue trace the crease at the back of her knee. A moan caught in the back of her throat, and she almost lost her balance when she tried to instinctively move away from the tickling of Dianna’s tongue.

Dianna’s fingers gripped at Lea’s hip and knee, steadying her. She moved the pant leg off Lea’s right foot, pulling it out of the way before assisting Lea in placing her foot back on the floor. Dianna then switched to Lea’s left leg where she used her left hand to slide determinedly down Lea’s leg to her ankle, ridding her of her jeans completely. She pushed them to the side before carefully standing up behind Lea once again. She quickly pushed her own shorts down over her hips, letting them fall to the floor, leaving her completely bare.

Reaching forward, Dianna pulled Lea’s hair from over her right shoulder, to let it fall down her back. She leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to Lea’s right shoulder as her hands came to rest on either side of Lea’s hips, her thumbs brushing against the small dimples just above the elastic of her underwear. Applying pressure, Dianna began to lead Lea toward the end of her bed.

Lea tried desperately not to stumble as she began taking small steps in the direction Dianna was indicating. She knew she was standing at the end of the bed when she felt the cool material of Dianna’s comforter brushing against her shins. She almost lost her balance when she felt the hands at the base of her spine pressing into her muscles in just the right way to begin turning her around. She let out an embarrassed squeak when she almost fell on the bed, and strong, determined hands grasped her waist, pulling her tight against Dianna’s front.

Lea’s hands gripped onto Dianna’s shoulders, her lips parted in a gasp as she felt Dianna’s nipples graze against her own before their chests were pressed together. Dianna skimmed her right hand up the middle of Lea’s back, holding Lea against her as her lips sought out Lea’s ear. “I’ve got you,” Dianna whispered, her breath caressing the outer shell of Lea’s ear.

Dianna rotated the pad of her thumb over Lea’s hipbone, her four other fingers gently gripping Lea’s backside. “I want you to sit on the edge of the bed and lay back,” she instructed, leaning into Lea, her hand on the brunette’s back supporting her, preventing her from falling back. Dianna bent her knees as Lea began to do the same, lowering them to the mattress.

Lea continued gripping Dianna’s shoulders, her head almost buried in Dianna’s neck as she was lowered to the bed. Her breathing changed again until it sounded as though she could barely catch her breath. She began to feel Dianna’s hand slip away from her as her lower back made contact with the bed. Dianna's body hovered over hers, their chests still pressed together until her head was resting back.

When Dianna was sure Lea was safely resting on the bed, she lowered her left knee to the ground. She then moved her hands up to her shoulders where Lea’s nails had begun to leave small indentations. Dianna gently covered Lea’s hands, her thumbs pressing softly into Lea’s palms. She massaged circles into the delicate skin, soothing Lea and coaxing her to loosen her grip. Dianna kept her body pressed to Lea’s, each breath brushing over Lea’s ear. When she began to feel Lea’s hands and arms relax, she slid her fingers to grip around Lea’s wrists, pushing her arms into the mattress on either side of their heads. “No touching,” she ordered Lea with a squeeze around her wrists.

Dianna slowly began lowering her right knee to the rug beneath her as she slowly dragged her hands down Lea’s arms, her torso sliding down Lea’s until she was nestled between Lea’s legs. Dianna’s chest pressed against the inside of Lea’s thighs, the underside of her breasts brushing against the smooth skin with every breath. Dianna moved her hands down the outside of Lea’s thighs, down to her bent knees where she gripped them just strong enough to begin pushing Lea’s legs apart.

Lea took three deep, even breaths as she felt Dianna’s hands begin to smoothly move up the inside of her thighs, pressing against them and pushing until her legs were almost aligned with the edge of the bed. She clenched her fists and pressed them into the mattress beneath her as she felt her muscles clench in anticipation.

Blonde strands of hair tickled Lea’s skin as Dianna bent her head down, her nipple grazing high up on Lea’s thigh as her lips closed around the slightly raised skin of a third tattoo above Lea’s hip. Her thumbs massaged circles into the muscles of Lea’s inner thighs as she used her tongue to lick over the outline of the small bird.

Beneath her, Lea rocked her hips and arched her back slightly, a gasp escaping Lea’s open lips reached Dianna’s ears and the blonde fought back a smile of satisfaction. Dianna pulled back slightly, just enough to trace a line, with the tip of her nose, to the small bow at the front of Lea’s underwear.

Lea bit her lip and tried to breathe through her nose as she felt Dianna’s warm breath so close to her center. She felt fingers tease their way up to her hips, carefully finding their way into the elastic waistband, before they began tugging on the lace material. Dianna pressed a kiss to the newly exposed skin as her fingers slid to the sides, pulling Lea’s underwear down over her bottom. Dianna moved her lips slightly lower as the front of Lea’s underwear was pulled down a little further. Her chin brushed against a neatly trimmed patch of curls and she took in a deep breath, the unmistakable scent of Lea’s arousal beginning to wreak havoc on her senses.

“Fuck,” Lea swore as she rocked her hips against the tip of Dianna’s tongue slowly licking a path up to her navel. Dianna’s fingers pulled one last time at Lea’s underwear, finally ridding herself of the obstruction and tossing them carelessly behind her.

Sliding her hands back up the inside of Lea’s thighs, Dianna sat back on her heels and let her gaze roam over Lea spread open before her. Her palms pressed high on the inside of Lea’s thighs, pushing them further apart as her thumbs traced teasing lines along the crease of skin near her center. Dianna bit her lip as she watched the flickering of nearby candlelight reflect off Lea’s arousal coating the curls near her entrance.

Dianna couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as she took note of how aroused Lea was, knowing she was the cause of it. She slid her left hand over Lea’s thigh and hip to press it low against Lea’s belly. Beneath her fingers, Lea’s muscles tensed and she instinctively rocked her hips, trying to move closer to Dianna, seeking her touch. With her arm resting over Lea’s hip and belly, Dianna pressed her cheek against Lea’s inner thigh as she brought the index finger of her right hand to Lea’s center.

“Oh fucking he-” Lea’s words caught in her throat as she felt the tip of Dianna’s finger rub a light circle over her clit. She rocked her hips trying to force Dianna to apply more pressure. She felt her muscles clench and she threw her head back, trying incredibly hard to continue following Dianna’s instructions to lay back and not touch.

Dianna’s sole focus was on her finger sliding across Lea’s clit and tracing a line down to Lea’s entrance. She barely registered Lea’s swearing, and used her arm to press down on Lea’s hips, stopping her from rocking too energetically.

“ _Please_...” Lea begged from above her. She could feel Dianna’s finger just sitting at her entrance. She wasn’t even sure what Dianna was waiting for. She lifted her head slightly before letting it fall back to the mattress when she remembered she was blindfolded and there was nothing for her to see. She let out a frustrated sigh, wishing she could see what Dianna was doing between her legs.

This time, Dianna heard Lea’s begging, and she glanced up to watch Lea arch her back frustratedly against the mattress. Dianna glanced down at Lea’s center and and bit her lip as she fought with herself. She wanted desperately to explore her, with her fingers, with her lips and then with her tongue, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Lea didn’t know what happened. One second there was a finger poised at her entrance and she was slowly being driven insane by how it wasn’t doing its job, and the next second there was a knee on either side of her body, pressing into the mattress and Dianna was hovering above her. Sucking in a breath, she felt Dianna’s lips caress her ear. Lea fought not to reach out and grab Dianna.

Dianna grinned as she watched Lea’s struggle to follow orders. “No touching,” she repeated in a sing-song voice. She braced herself over Lea with her forearms resting above Lea’s head. When she rocked back slightly, keeping her body poised above Lea’s, she closed her eyes as her nipples grazed teasingly over the top of Lea’s chest.

“Di, please...” Lea tried to plead as she arched her neck, successfully raising her chest slightly and grazing her breasts against Dianna. She whimpered and moved to arch her back again, when a strong hand pressed down on her chest between her breasts.

“No,” Dianna said in a stern voice as she sat up, staring down at Lea. She kept her hand on Lea’s chest, waiting until the brunette calmed down. Lea took a few slow, deep breaths, focusing on the hand applying just the slightest pressure on her chest. She’d never been this worked up before. She wasn’t sure if it was because she and Dianna had been flirting around this line for weeks, or if it was because she hadn’t had a real orgasm for longer than she’d like to think about.

When Dianna felt Lea’s body sink back into the bed, she drifted her hand up and around to the side of Lea’s neck, her thumb stroking lightly against her jaw. Dianna stared down at Lea, who turned her head slightly into the hand at her neck. “God, you’re beautiful,” Dianna breathed out, watching as a smile began to grow on Lea’s lips.

Dianna grinned, even though Lea couldn’t see it. She slid her hand from Lea’s neck, down her side, brushing against the side of Lea’s breast until she settled her hand on Lea’s hip. “Slide up the bed,” Dianna ordered, her face neutral and her voice back with its calm, but purposeful inflection.

“O-okay,” Lea stuttered as she tried to regain her senses after Dianna’s quick change in tone. Quickly and carefully, Lea moved her heels to the edge of the bed frame and pushed against it. She used her arms to help her slide up the bed, being careful to keep her back in constant contact with the bed so she didn’t accidentally bump her head against Dianna’s.

Dianna watched as her hand on Lea’s hip moved with Lea’s body up the bed. Once the brunette was settled against the dark sheets, she moved her hand to press it into the mattress beside Lea’s head, balancing herself securely over the brunette. She waited, watching as Lea began to squirm slightly, rubbing her thighs together, her fists clenching tightly before she dipped low and pressed her lips against Lea’s.

Lea responded immediately. A whimper escaped from the back of her throat as she parted her lips and tilted her chin up, hoping to move closer to Dianna. She felt the ends of Dianna’s hair tickling her ears and neck, and imagined it creating a makeshift curtain around their faces. She felt Dianna’s tongue begin seeking entrance to her mouth and she was quick to grant it access. Her tongue eagerly met Dianna’s as the blonde controlled the kiss, forcing Lea to move slowly, to just allow herself to feel their tongues gliding over each others, their lips pressing together.

As the kiss progressed, Dianna balanced herself on her left hand as she brought her right to cup the side of Lea’s face, her thumb brushing over Lea’s cheekbone. When she felt Lea began to arch her neck, attempting to deepen the kiss further, Dianna slid her hand toward the back of Lea’s head, her fingers spearing into the long brown strands left free from the confines of the blindfold. So involved by the kiss they were sharing, Dianna almost didn’t notice the fingers threading through her hair, tugging on the back of her neck and urging forward.

When she felt the nails scratch lightly against her scalp, it suddenly registered to Dianna that Lea had broken one of the rules. Immediately pulling away, Dianna broke the kiss and grabbed Lea’s wrists, and quickly pushed them down into the mattress. Lea whimpered beneath her and struggled against Dianna’s tight grip, but Dianna refused to give her an inch.

“You broke a rule,” Lea heard Dianna say. A shiver of arousal passed through her at Dianna’s tone. She felt Dianna’s grip tighten around her wrists as she struggled to move her hands.

Dianna hovered above Lea, watching her writhe slowly on the bed. She applied pressure to Lea’s wrists, pushing them further into the mattress. When Lea arched her back and moaned, Dianna slid Lea’s arms higher above her head as she dipped her head, attaching her lips to Lea’s pulse point on her neck. Lea pushed her head back into the mattress, arching her neck against Dianna’s lips.

“God!” Lea moaned as she felt Dianna’s teeth scrape the skin at her pulse point. She rocked her hips, wishing Dianna were back between them again.

Dianna spread her knees apart a little, allowing herself more room to lower herself. She felt her breasts brush over Lea’s, causing her arousal to grow between her legs. She lowered herself carefully, stopping as her center hovered over Lea’s abdomen. The first touch of her center against Lea’s navel had her sinking her teeth into the crook of Lea’s neck. She fought not to rock her hips into Lea’s body, but she couldn’t help the moan that passed her lips when she felt Lea buck her hips slightly, the warm skin of her body brushing against Dianna’s clit.

Lea felt Dianna’s arousal spread across her skin slightly and she rocked against Dianna a second time. “Di...” she begged, her nipples brushing against Dianna’s chest, her abdomen wet from Dianna’s center. “Please,” she tried again. “I need you.”

Dianna detached her lips from Lea’s neck and settled her hips against Lea’s body. She sat up, allowing herself to rock her hips just once. She maintained her grip on Lea’s wrists, guiding them closer to the bed head. “I know,” Dianna replied. She slid Lea’s hands between the mattress and the bottom edge of the wooden bed head. “Hold on, and don’t let go,” she instructed in a low, confident voice. She watched as Lea’s fingers instantly gripped onto the wood.

“Good girl,” she murmured as her fingers loosened their grip around Lea’s wrists, and began trailing her hands slowly down Lea’s arms. Dianna lowered her lips to Lea’s neck once more as her hands moved down over Lea’s sides, stopping at the sides of her breasts. With purposeful movements, Dianna slid her hands up under Lea’s breasts, her thumbs meeting in the middle of Lea’s chest.

Lea bit her lip and rocked her hips slightly, feeling Dianna’s heat pressing into her skin. She turned her head as Dianna’s hands began to gently knead the delicate flesh at the underside of her breasts. Slowly, carefully massaging up until she felt Dianna’s thumb and index fingers rolling her nipples. Lea threw her head back and groaned as she bucked her hips, which caused Dianna’s finger to tug on her nipples slightly. “Fucking... fuck!” Lea cried out, her nails digging into the wood gripped between her fingers.

Dianna grinned against the skin of Lea’s neck as she began to slide her body down Lea’s. She was practically laying on her now, her breasts pressed between them. She moved her legs to slide down between Lea’s, spreading the brunette’s legs wide. Dianna’s fingers continued teasing Lea’s breasts, alternating between light caresses and playful tugging as she moved her mouth down toward the center of Lea’s chest.

She began placing kisses along Lea’s sternum, veering off toward Lea’s left breast, her hand moving to slide down Lea’s hip as her lips began to suck at the soft skin around Lea’s nipple. Her left hand continued at Lea’s right breast, her fingers ghosting over Lea’s nipple, teasing her. When she finally moved her lips to cover Lea’s nipple, she let her tongue trace a circle around it before the tip of her tongue quickly licked across the aroused nipple.

Lea whimpered at the continued teasing of her breasts. She’d always been a little sensitive there which had provided Jonathan with hours of amusement during their _Spring Awakening_ days, but tonight, Dianna had used her sensitivity against her, dragging out this seduction when they both knew Lea was not going to be leaving Dianna’s bed any time soon.

The hand drifting down her side and over her thigh barely registered on Lea’s radar until she felt fingers creeping up the inside of her leg. Lea took quick shallow breaths as she spread her legs wider, hoping to encourage Dianna to continue moving her exploring fingers.

Dianna scraped her teeth gently over Lea’s nipple, causing the brunette to buck her hips and arch her back. Using her lips, she sucked the sensitive skin into her mouth as the fingers of her left hand pinched at Lea’s other nipple. When Lea cried out at the overload of sensation, Dianna’s fingers left Lea’s right breast and moved to lay flat against the mattress. She pushed her hand up close to the side of Lea’s body until her fingers slid under Lea’s shoulder. She turned her wrist and gripped onto her shoulder as she began to move her mouth down and toward the bottom of Lea’s rib cage.

Lea felt Dianna’s knees plant themselves into the mattress and slide apart, causing her own to move with them. She wished she could see what they looked like. She wanted desperately to watch Dianna’s fingers slip between her legs, watch her mouth trail down between her breasts to kiss and lick and suck at her skin. She wanted to see the marks Dianna was leaving behind for the world to see when the sun rose in the morning.

Dianna’s palm pressed high up on the inside of Lea’s thigh. Her thumb stroked the soft skin as she felt Lea’s body writhing slightly beneath her. She scraped her teeth against Lea’s bottom rib as the fingers of her left hand gripped tighter onto Lea’s shoulder.

“Please,” Lea begged, her head back and her chest rising and falling with each breath. “I can’t... Di, please. Stop teasing,” Lea begged, a sob escaping her lips, and her torso collapsing against the bed.

Dianna rewarded Lea’s submission. She rotated her wrist, dancing her fingers up to Lea’s center. Dianna shifted her body slightly, her hip pressing into Lea’s thigh, spreading her wider as her fingers slipped over Lea’s entrance.

Lea moaned and rocked her hips, feeling her muscles clench in anticipation. She could feel her body heating up, the weight of her breasts shifting as she arched her back again. Her fingers gripped tighter to the edge of the headboard as she tried to rock her hips and move closer to Dianna’s fingers.

Dianna moved her fingers lazily up around Lea’s clit before slipping them down and around her entrance. She lifted her head slightly to look up at Lea’s face, her eyes still covered by the silk blindfold, cheeks flushed and lips parted. “What do you want?” Dianna asked, her voice huskier than before. Just watching Lea react to her every move was enough to cause her arousal to grow, and they had been at this for the better part of an hour.

“I - I want _you_ ,” Lea replied, her voice breathy, and her words staggered. She could feel Dianna’s fingers tracing lines over her wet, heated flesh and she couldn’t understand the torture Dianna was putting her through. “Why... why won’t you just - why are you teasing me?” She asked in desperation, moaning as one of Dianna’s fingers slid across her clit before both fingers settled at her entrance.

Dianna finally slid her her fingers through Lea’s entrance. She closed her eyes at the feel of Lea’s muscles clenching around her. She turned her face into Lea’s belly as she continued sliding her fingers slowly inside Lea until her knuckles were pressing at Lea’s entrance. She took a breath and smelled her own arousal that had attached itself to Lea’s skin.

“Yes,” Lea breathed out, her hips rocking against Dianna. She felt Dianna slip her fingers out before they quickly returned, pushing into her a few times. The pace was slow and she was grateful Dianna was giving her time to adjust to the feeling of having her fingers inside her.

Dianna used her thumb to press against Lea’s clit as her fingers began a steady pace, slipping and sliding in and out of Lea. She curled her fingers slightly, feeling the slight ridges of Lea’s walls. It was a heady experience, finally having all of Lea to herself. Every moan and gasp escaping Lea’s lips was brought on from her touch.

Using her thumb, Dianna began rubbing slow circles against Lea’s clit. Beneath her, Lea’s hips jerked, and a low moan reverberated around the room.

“F-faster,” Lea pleaded. “I need... God, please.” The muscles in her arms strained as she dug her nails into the wood of Dianna’s bed. She pressed her hands into it, pushing her body down onto Dianna’s fingers, her body craving the release it needed since they’d been on the pier.

Dianna began to speed up her fingers as her thumb began to rub faster against Lea’s clit. Her left hand released Lea’s shoulder and quickly moved down the bed until it was gripping the outside of Lea’s thigh. Her nails dug into the darker flesh, pulling at it, opening Lea wider as the fingers of her right hand thrust deeper inside her.

Lea groaned as she felt Dianna’s fingers sliding faster. The slight pain from Dianna’s fingernails digging into her thigh only intensified the experience as Dianna’s thumb rubbed harder and faster in tight circles, causing her nerve endings to shoot bursts of electricity through her body. Her muscles clenched tightly around Dianna’s fingers, and she knew she was close. She rocked her hips in time with Dianna’s fingers.

Dianna slid her body slightly lower against Lea’s, her fingers keeping pace. She moved slowly, her left leg pushing against Lea’s thigh, and her chest pressing into Lea’s navel as she released Lea’s thigh to bring her hand up to press her palm flat against Lea’s chest, holding her down as her fingers began to thrust in and out of her at a faster pace.

“Oh God,” Lea managed to get out between quick breaths as she felt her stomach muscles clench and her heart race in her chest. She was so close. She felt Dianna’s hand press against her heart as her arm held her down. She threw her head back as she felt Dianna’s teeth scrape across her hip before leaving open mouthed kisses across her navel.

Dianna could feel how close Lea was. Her walls continued to tighten around her fingers and whether she realized it or not, but short, staccato-like moans from Lea’s lips were filling Dianna’s ears with every thrust of her hips.

Lea could feel her body teetering on the edge of release. Suddenly, Dianna’s fingers curled inside her and she felt her fingers rubbing at her walls. Her muscles tensed, and her heart skipped a beat as Dianna’s thumb pressed against her clit before resuming to rub quick, hard, circles into the bundle of nerves. With a low guttural moan, Lea thrust her hips, her muscles tensed and pleasure ripped through every nerve ending in her body.

Down below, Dianna continued thrusting her fingers and rubbing at Lea’s clit, riding out Lea’s orgasm. Lea’s hips continued rocking against her, slowing with each thrust of Dianna’s fingers. Lea was breathing heavily above her, trying to gain her breath as her body began to relax. She felt her stomach muscles clench as Dianna’s thumb rubbed gently across her clit.

“Please... no more... I - I can’t,” Lea breathed out raggedly. She turned her head against the mattress, her fingers still gripping onto the wood of Dianna’s bed.

Dianna kissed Lea’s belly before slowly sliding her fingers out of her one last time. She gave them both a few seconds to regain their bearings before she began moving up the bed. She slipped her left leg over Lea’s, and moved to lay against her side. She kissed Lea’s shoulder. “You can let go, now,” she said, her tone soft and gentle.

Lea turned her head toward Dianna’s and let a breath out. “I think I’m stuck,” she admitted with a slight laugh.

Dianna grinned even though Lea couldn’t see it. She slid her right hand up the side of Lea’s body, both of them ignoring the trail of Lea’s arousal her fingers were leaving behind on her skin. There would be time for a shower later. Dianna’s fingers moved up Lea’s arm to her fingers and gently pried them away from the wood. She quickly moved her hand to massage at the aching joint that was Lea’s shoulder.

Propping herself up on her left arm, Dianna began to trail soft kisses down Lea’s right arm to her shoulder before nuzzling her neck. She sucked lightly at the skin there, feeling Lea sigh contently before fingers began threading through the loose strands of her hair at the back of her head.

“God, that was...” Lea began, unable to find an appropriate word to describe what she was feeling. She turned her body slightly toward Dianna's. Dianna ducked her head slightly, a blush creeping up her neck.

Lea leaned forward slowly, carefully moving her head in the direction she hoped was Dianna’s neck. She felt the blonde shift slightly and soon the tip of her nose was grazing the side of Dianna’s neck. Lea tilted her chin up, her lips trailing kisses up her neck to her ear. She turned onto her side as she lifted her left leg to wrap over Dianna’s. “Your turn,” she murmured before pushing into Dianna, rolling them over so Dianna was flat on her back and Lea lay atop her, her right leg pressed between Dianna’s.

Lea quickly braced herself on her forearms as she settled over Dianna. She shifted her leg between Dianna’s, pressing her thigh into her center causing the Dianna to arch her back. “Lea,” she moaned, her legs already spreading wider of their own volition. “You don’t have to,” she said taking a breath. “Tonight was about you.”

Lea dropped her head forward, her cheek brushing Dianna’s as her tongue began to trace the outer shell of Dianna’s ear. “I want to,” she replied before her teeth gently nipped at Dianna’s ear lobe. “Can I?” She asked, searching for permission.

Beneath her, Dianna’s hands moved to grip at Lea’s hips, her fingers digging into her skin. She rocked her hips determinedly, brushing her clit against the top of Lea’s thigh. “God, I need you to,” she groaned as she pulled Lea’s hips toward her.

Lea grinned, and Dianna felt it against her cheek. “No touching with my hands, though,” she teased as she pushed her forearms up the bed and let her fingers grip the edge of the mattress to keep her grounded.

Dianna rocked her hips at Lea’s words. She was so determined to play by the rules, but right now Dianna almost wished she wouldn’t, just to know what it would be like to feel Lea explore her with her fingers. The thought of punishing her for breaking a rule wasn't unpleasant either. “Those rules... were strictly reserved for your hands. Maybe you should think outside the box?” she suggested as her eyes slipped shut, and she gripped Lea’s hips tighter, knowing that if she gripped any harder, she would end up leaving Lea’s skin scattered with fingertip bruises. Her arousal seemed to grow at the thought of the marks she could leave behind on Lea’s body.

Lea laughed softly against Dianna’s ear. “I would use my mouth,” she began before letting her warm breath brush over Dianna’s ear. “But I have other uses for it tonight.” She dropped her mouth to Dianna’s jaw line and nipped at it.

Dianna bent her knees, spreading her legs a little wider and pulling Lea’s body harder into her own. She rocked her hips back and forth a few times as she felt her body slide against Lea’s thigh. “Are you going to talk my ear off?” she asked, her tone teasing, almost challenging her as she moved her left hand down to grip at the back of Lea’s thigh.

Lea fought back a scowl before sinking her teeth into the side of Dianna’s neck briefly. “I’m trying to play by _your_ rules,” she replied, sounding a little indignant before rocking her body against Dianna’s, pushing her thigh harder against Dianna’s center and feeling her own thigh become coated with Dianna’s arousal. “You’re so wet,” Lea whispered, distracted by Dianna’s arousal. Her breasts brushed over Dianna’s chest, causing her own arousal to grow at all the different sensations she was experiencing.

“Oh fu-,” Dianna moaned, cutting herself off as she threw her head back. She bent her right leg a little more, her own thigh now nestled against Lea’s center.

They rocked against each other a few times, Lea breathing heavily next to Dianna’s ear as she tried to focus on Dianna’s pleasure. “Even... Even during sex you won’t swear,” Lea commented, her small laugh turning into a moan as Dianna pressed her thigh hard against her clit.

Dianna shook her head. “No, I won’t,” she breathed out as she planted her heels into the mattress, raised her hips and began sliding her center faster over Lea’s thigh. Her nails scratched at Lea’s hip and the back of her thigh trying to pull her closer.

“God, fuck!” Lea purposely swore against Dianna’s ear as she rocked harder into Dianna’s thigh and felt nails scratching at her skin. She picked up the pace, using her arms to help her rock her body faster and harder against Dianna.

Dianna gasped at the curse words. Hearing them fall from Lea’s lips so easily caused arousal to shoot through her body. She felt her inner muscles clench and her stomach muscles tense. She’d been aroused for hours and with the build up to this moment so intense, she almost felt embarrassed by how easy it was going to be to get her to fall over the edge.

Lea rubbed her body against Dianna’s, the muscles in her arms straining to keep her up. “I’ll... I’ll get you to swear,” Lea promised between quick breaths. “Maybe, maybe when you’re _fucking_ me from behind, holding me down,” she added before moaning as her arms shook, and she felt the beginning of her orgasm creeping up on her.

“That scene will have _you_ swearing,” she replied, smugly. “You should focus on what _you_ can do for _me_.” Dianna knew she was goading Lea, challenging her to prove herself. _Give them an inch and they’ll take a mile_. Dianna knew Lea would take her “suggestions” and work within the confines she’d been given and show her she was worth the time and effort, but for now, the images Lea had conjured up in her mind of the brunette on her knees, hands tied to the bed, her own hand pressing Lea’s front down into the mattress while she took her from behind, served to push her closer to her release. Dianna threw her head back, the muscles in her neck straining just before she felt her body tense and with Lea’s name falling from her lips, she let go.

Lea continued sliding her body against Dianna’s continuing to rub Dianna’s center with her thigh. She rocked faster against Dianna trying to find her own release, short moans increasing in pitch escaping her lips with every thrust.

Dianna moved her hand from Lea’s thigh to her hip, maintaining her grip on Lea’s body as she rode her own orgasm out. Feeling her body start to relax, she quickly realized Lea hadn’t yet found her own release. She slid her foot higher on the bed, pushing against Lea and began using her grip to help Lea thrust hurriedly against her clit, pressing her center harder into her thigh. “You’re so close,” she said, her voice breathless as she listened to Lea’s moans in her ear.

Lea’s nails dug into the mattress as she whimpered, her body freezing and her muscles tensing as she finally found her release. With the help of Dianna’s hands pushing and pulling at her hips, she let her body slide across Dianna’s thigh until her heart began to slow down and she managed to catch her breath. When she felt her leg twitch as Dianna pressed into her again, she moaned and begged Dianna to stop. “No more... I really can’t. I can’t,” she whimpered, her arms beginning to give out on her as she tiredly collapsed on top of Dianna.

Dianna nodded in understanding as she guided Lea’s body to rest against her side. She moved her right arm up toward Lea’s shoulders, using it to pull Lea close to her. Dianna used her left arm to reach up and pull Lea’s arm lying across her torso down to rest against her hip. They lay there for a few minutes just trying to catch their breaths and calm their rapidly beating hearts.

When she felt she could move again, Dianna tilted her head back slightly to look at Lea's face, still covered by the blindfold. “You can take that off, now,” she said softly, reaching up and tugging slightly on the silk. Before she could pull it down and over Lea's nose, a hand came up and gripped her fingers.

“Leave it,” Lea said softly, almost shyly. Only when she felt Dianna's fingers loosen their grip, did she gently pull Dianna's hand away and settle it over her abdomen. “It's one of the rules, isn't it?” She asked with a small smile, her tone slightly curious.

Dianna's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to swallow past the pocket of air. She had hoped Lea would find the entire experience satisfying at the least, and would perhaps agree to explore the relationship more, but the thought that Lea would want to take it further than a scene, had never crossed her mind. It seemed like an impossible thing to ask. “The choice is yours,” she finally said.

Lea was quiet for a few minutes, her hands slowly caressing Dianna's arm and side. She thought over Dianna's words from earlier in the evening and her suggestion that the decision to keep the blindfold on was hers. “This is what you meant,” she began. “When we were talking about me submitting and who has the control. _This_ was what you were talking about.”

Dianna shifted her leg between Lea’s legs, carefully settling it against Lea’s center again. She brought her hand up to brush back a few loose strands of Lea's hair. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Lea's and nodded her head slightly. “Yes,” she replied softly. “The scene is over, though. You can take off the blindfold, but it's also your decision to keep it on.” She took a breath, still reeling from her own orgasm. “Either way, it won't change what happened tonight,” she explained. She brought her hand up to lightly touch the blindfold. “If you keep it on, to _me_ , it says that you might be willing to extend this outside of the bedroom and any scenes we might engage in.”

Lea listened carefully. There was a lot of information for her to wrap her head around, and it just all seemed too new and honestly, she was still recovering from the whole evening. She frowned, and Dianna smiled at how adorable she looked with her frown lines barely visible from above the silk material, her nose slightly scrunched up. “Outside of the bedroom?” Lea asked, trying to look for further clarification.

Dianna nodded, her head bumping Lea's slightly. “I’m talking about location, circumstance... whatever activities we’d be doing,” she answered. “Honestly, that's a long conversation and we should leave it for another day.” Dianna leaned in and pressed her lips against Lea's, kissing her softly.

“Okay,” Lea replied tiredly after Dianna pulled away from the kiss.

Dianna kissed her quickly again. “Sleep. It's been a long night,” she suggested softly. She carefully shifted to sit up and reach down to the end of the bed to pull the covers up and over them both. Dianna pulled Lea’s arm over her body, her fingers tracing lines and circles over the soft skin of her arm as she watched Lea relax and drift off to sleep.

*~*~*


End file.
